Következmények
by herika
Summary: Harry Pottert megvádolják Ron és Hermione halálával, és az Azkabanba zárják. Végül, mikor bebizonyosodik ártatlansága, szabadon engedik. Harry belefárad a varázslóvilág árulásába és képmutatásába úgy dönt, távozik. Vajon, tényleg végigcsinálja?


**Ez a történet Marietsy tulajdona. A fordítás az író engedélyével történt.**

**Link az eredeti történethez:** www. fanfiction. net /s / 2745869/1 / Consequences

Harry Pottert megvádolták Ron és Hermione halálával, és az Azkabanba küldték. Végül, miután ártatlansága bebizonyosodott, szabadon bocsátották. Belefáradva a varázslóvilág árulásába és képmutatásába, úgy dönt, hogy távozik. Tényleg végigcsinálja?

**Figyelmeztetés:** Piton/Potter barátság, OOC viselkedés, Sirius és Dumbledore bírálása, Enyhe erőszak, és durva nyelv.

**Fordította:** herika

**Átnézte**: Stormbird, akinek ezúton is hálásan köszönöm a segítségét.

A Harry Potter Univerzum, és a benne szereplő szereplők J.K.Rowling tulajdonát képezik. Én csak kölcsönvettem őket magam, és mások szórakoztatására.

O–––––––o–––––––o––––––––O

Következmények

Írta: Marietsy

O–––––––o–––––––o––––––––O

Elsötétített folyosón lépkedtek, figyelmen kívül hagyva az elhagyott ajtókon túlról érkező sikoltásokat és nyögéseket. Mindketten csendesek voltak, és elmerültek gondolataikban. Nem tudták, mit fognak találni, és ez mindkettőjüket félelemmel töltötte el.

Sirius Dumbledore–ra nézett, és felsóhajtott. Hat év telt el, mióta utoljára látta a keresztfiát. Emlékezett az elárult pillantásra Harry arcán, mikor az aurorok kivonszolták tárgyalóteremből, miközben a gyűlölet és a megvetés kiáltásai követték őt. Sirius bensője fájdalommal telt meg, mikor visszaemlékezett, hogy ő is egyike volt azoknak, akik gyűlölködve kiabáltak a fiúval. Sosem fogja elfelejteni azt a fájdalmas pillantást Harry arcán, mikor Sirius azt kiáltotta, hogy meg kellett volna halnia, amikor Voldemort meggyilkolta a szüleit. A szégyenérzet túlcsordult rajta, megtorpant, és megpróbált levegőhöz jutni, ahogy az érzései elárasztották őt.

Egy kezet érzett a vállán és felnézett az igazgatóra. A férfi szomorúan ránézett, és megnyugtatásképpen gyengéden megszorította a vállát. Sirius vett egy reszkető lélegzetet, és továbbindult Harry cellája felé.

Hat évvel ezelőtt a Minisztérium megvádolta Harryt legjobb barátai, Ron Weasley és Hermione Granger meggyilkolásával. A tanárok találtak rá a holttestek fölött állva, pálcával a kezében, arcán kábult pillantással. Az ezt követő tárgyalás egy elsietett komédia volt, amit Caramel miniszter arra használt, hogy megszabaduljon a Fiútól, Akit Túlélte. Senki nem adott esélyt Harrynek, hogy megmagyarázza, mi történt. A bizonyítékok magukért beszéltek. Harry pálcája, amely mutatta az Adava Kedavra átkot bizonyítékként szolgált, és Harry állt a testük fölött. Ez tiszta és lezárt ügy volt. A harag, amit a varázsvilág érzett megmentőjük árulása miatt elsöprő, volt: vért követeltek.

Mindenki, akit ismert: a Weasley család megmaradt tagjai, Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore, még Hagrid is megtagadta Harryt. Senki nem volt, hogy megmentse őt, és a bíróság életfogytig tartó azkabani büntetésre ítélte. Hat év telt el, és Harry Potter neve még mindig gyűlöletet és megvetést hozott mindenki arcára.

És akkor valami elképzelhetetlen történt. Egy halálfaló rajtaütés során sokan meghaltak, de a Rend és pár auror jó néhány halálfalót elkapott. Rémületükre köztük volt Ginny Weasley is. Veritaserummal kérdezték ki, és bevallotta, hogy ő ölte meg a bátyját és Hermionét. Elmondta nekik, hogy miután Harry kikosarazta őt, csatlakozott Voldemorthoz. Gyötrődését harag váltotta fel, amiért Harry visszautasította, és úgy döntött, hogy megfizet érte.

Egy tervvel ment Voldemorthoz. Terve egyszerű volt. Csapdába csalni Harryt, elérni, hogy mindenki ellene forduljon, és szenvedjen. Mi élvezet lenne abban, hogy megölie, ha helyette évekig gyötrődhetne? Örömére Voldemort beleegyezett a tervbe, és Ginny ellopta Harry pálcáját, majd megölte vele Ront és Hermionét. Elkábította Harryt, visszavonszolta a hálókörletbe, ahol eleresztette a varázslatot. Aztán zagyválóátkot szórt a fiúra, hogy mikor az észhez tér, ne tudjon rájönni, mi történt. Végül Ginny az igazgatóhoz szaladt egy kiabálásról és harcról szóló mesével.

Az igazgató és számos tanár épp időben érkezett, hogy lássák, ahogy Harry feláll a földről, felveszi a pálcáját, és zavartan körülnéz. Harry sosem tudta meg, mi találta őt el. Ginny visszament Voldemorthoz, és tájékoztatta a sikeréről. Megünnepelték a kegyelemtől történő elesését, és boldogan nevettek, miközben a varázslóvilág hátat fordított az Aranyifjúnak. A világ sosem ismerte volna meg a tervet, ha nem nincs akkora szerencséjük, hogy elfogják Ginny Weasleyt.

Amikor a Weasleyk megtudták, mit tett Ginny, kiborultak. Saját családjuk egyik tagja meggyilkolta a család másik tagját, és szétrombolta egy olyan fiú életét, akit maguk közül valónak éreztek. Molly Weasley vigasztalhatatlan volt, míg Arthur a szemük előtt vált megtört öregemberré. A bűntudat elárasztotta a család többi tagját is, mikor rájöttek, hogy sohasem adtak lehetőséget Harrynek, hogy megmagyarázza, vagy hogy törődjenek azzal, hogy felfedjék az igazságot. Csak imádkoztak, hogy a fiú képes legyen nekik megbocsátani a tévedésüket.

Mindez Siriusnak volt a legkeményebb, hiszen neki is megvolt a saját tapasztalata az árulásról. Ő is volt hasonló helyzetben, mégis hátat fordított keresztfiának. Nem volt ott, hogy segítsen Harrynek, arcul köpte a fiút, és megütötte, mikor ő az az ártatlanságát bizonygatta. Nem hitt a keresztfiának, és ez szétszaggatta őt belülről, amikor visszagondolt reakciójára. Miután Dumbledore elmondta neki, a döbbenettől lemerevedett, képtelen volt arra, hogy felfogja, amit hallott. Remus vele volt, és a vérfarkas vonított a fájdalomtól és a szégyenkezéstől. Ez kapóra jött Pitonnak, hogy gúnyos megjegyzéseket tegyen a hír hallatán, amely felébresztette Siriust a révületéből. Piton még mindig a gyengélkedőn volt, hogy kiheverje az átkot, amit Sirius küldött rá. Sirius imádkozott az összes istenhez, hogy adjon neki esélyt arra, hogy Harry megbocsátásáért könyöröghessen.

A két férfi végül megállt egy ajtó előtt, és várták, hogy az őr kinyissa azt. Amikor az ajtó feltárult, Dumbledore beóvakodott a cellába, majd a földön ülő ember látványára rémülten torpant meg. Harry vékony volt. Csontjai kiemelkedtek, a bordái kilátszottak. Haja hosszú volt, érintette a földet és úgy nézett ki, mintha évek óta nem érintették, vagy nem tisztították volna meg. Gubancos és mocskos volt, és bogarak mászkáltak benne. Bőre sebes és heges volt; úgy tűnt, mintha a körmeit vájta volna bele a bőrébe. Dumbledore még a gondolatba beleremegett. Végül Harry arcára pillantott, és ziháltan kapott levegő után, mikor meglátta Harry szemét. Hegek voltak körülötte. Olyan volt, mintha Harry megpróbálta volna kitépni a koponyájából. Tompa volt és üres, az életnek semmi jele nem volt benne. Dumbledore fájdalmasan, és bűntudattól gyötörve nyögött fel. Hat év az Azkabanban megtette azt, amire Voldemort nem volt képes; összetörte Harryt. A fiúból nem maradt semmilyen jel, amire Dumbledore emlékezett. Már nem volt az a mosolygós, nevető fiú, aki olyan szenvedélyes volt a barátaival, a fogadott családjával és a kviddiccsel kapcsolatban.

A fiúhoz sétált, és lekuporodott mellé. – Harry, Albus Dumbledore vagyok. Hallasz engem? – kérdezte lágyan az megtört férfi. Figyelmen kívül hagyta a Sirius felől érkező zihálást, és tovább beszélt Harryhez.

– Itt az ideje, hogy hazamenjünk. Már tudjuk, mi történt. Tudjuk, hogy nem te gyilkoltad meg Ront és Hermionét. Ginny Weasley volt. Bosszúból ölte meg őket. Azt akarta, hogy szenvedj, amiért visszautasítottad a közeledését. Értesz engem, Harry? – kérdezte Dumbledore szelíden.

Harry továbbra is a semmibe meredt. Szemében szikrája sem volt a felismerésnek, vagy a tudatosságnak. Dumbledore felsóhajtott és felállt. Sirius felé fordult, és lassan megrázta a fejét. Sirius nyöszörgött, és az igazgató mögé sietett. Leguggolt és megfogta Harry kezeit. – Harry, Sirius vagyok. Mindent sajnálok, de most végre szabad vagy. Elviszlek a Roxfortba, és miután Poppy megvizsgált, hazajöhetsz velem. Tudom, hogy valószínűleg gyűlölsz engem, de mostantól a gondodat viselem, kölyök. Annyira sajnálom, Ágaska – suttogta Sirius.

Harry szeme megrebbent, és egyenesen Sirius felé fordult. Siriusnak elakadt a lélegzete, megdöbbent, és izgatottan suttogta. – Ez az, Harry, én vagyok, Sirius. Gyerünk, láthatsz engem, valóban itt vagyok.

Harry szeme ráfókuszált Siriusra, és üresen bámulta. Majd a szeme hideggé vált, és hangja, sikoltozástól rekedt hangon, mely berozsdásodott, mivel nem használta, suttogta:

–Sirius?

– Igen, kölyök? – kérdezte buzgón a férfi.

– Szörnyeteg! Gyűlöllek, és remélem, szörnyű, fájdalmas halált halsz – sziszegte Harry, és szemeiben őrült fény lobogott. Harry rávetette magát a férfire, és elkezdte fojtogatni Siriust. – Dögölj meg, Sirius, dögölj… – motyogta ismétlődően, és egy köpet repült a szájáról. Szeme tébolyultan nézett Siriusra, és arcát gonosz, utálatos vigyor töltötte el. Sirius levegő után kapkodott, miközben Harry őt fojtogatta, tekintete rémült volt. Túlságosan el volt foglalva azzal, hogy döbbenten nézzen Harryre, semhogy megpróbálja lefejteni Harry kezeit a torkáról.

Dumbledore figyelte, ahogy Sirius Harryhez beszél. Úgy tűnt, mintha eljutott volna Harryhez. Ledöbbent, mikor Harry azt mondta Siriusnak, hogy gyűlöli őt, és lefagyott, mikor Harry ráugrott Siriusra. Belekerült néhány pillanatba, mielőtt Dumbledore elég tisztán tudott gondolkozni ahhoz, hogy előkapja pálcáját, és eszméletlenné varázsolja Harryt. Harry az oldalára rogyott, és Sirius mellett landolt. Dumbledore odament hozzájuk, hogy ellenőrizze Siriust. Sirius egy másodpercig az eszméletlen Harryre nézett; kortyokban nyelte a levegőt. Felnézett Dumbledore–ra. – Gyűlöl engem – mondta a férfi gyászos hangon. – Megpróbált megölni, igazgató úr. Azt hiszem, Harry megőrült. – Sirius könnyekre fakadt.

Dumbledore szomorúan nézett Siriusra. – Lehet, vagy csak időre van szüksége, hogy rendbejöjjön. Még ne adjuk fel a reményt, Sirius. Először is ki kell vinnünk őt innen, aztán meglátjuk, mi fog történni.

Sirius megnyugodott, és kitörölte a könnyeket a szeméből. Összeszedte erejét, hogy talpra álljon, és Dumbledore a kezét nyújtotta, hogy felsegítse őt a padlóról. Pálcájának egy intésével, és egy elmormogott _„Mobilicorpusszal"_ kisétáltak a cellából Harry Potter utánuk lebegő testével együtt. Az igazgató remélte, hogy a dolgok jobbra fordulnak, de volt egy olyan érzése, hogy a dolgok java csak most kezdődött el.

O–––––––o–––––––o––––––––O

Sirius Harry ágya mellett ült, és fogta keresztfia kezét. Nézte a sovány fiút; gondolatai összekuszálódtak. Nem tudta túltenni magát a Harry szemében látott pillantáson, mikor megtámadta Siriust. Bolondul remélte, hogy Harry annyi év eltelte után még mindig ugyanaz marad, de Harrynek nem volt animágus alakja, hogy segítsen neki. Sirius lehunyta szemét, és mélyet sóhajtott. Nem számít, mi történt, nem fogja elhagyni Harryt. Át tudná segíteni ezen, és remélte, hogy minden rendbe jön.

Egy kezet érzett a vállán és megfordult, hogy Remusra nézzen, aki mellette állt, és aggódva nézett rá. – Rendben vagy, Tappmancs? – kérdezte.

– Megvagyok, Holdsáp. Csak nem azt vártam, amit ma láttam. Nem tudom, miért. Személyesen tudom, milyen az Azkabanban. Habár én szerencsés voltam. Ott volt az animágus alakom, hogy segítsen nekem. Harrynek nem. Azt hittem, már elértem hozzá, amikor megtámadott engem. Túlságosan döbbent voltam, hogy megvédjem magam. Nem kellett volna. Gyűlöl engem, Holdsáp, és minden joga megvan hozzá.

– Minden rendben lesz, Tappmancs. Túl fog rajta jutni, és meg fog neked bocsátani. Ez az, amit Harry tesz – mondta Remus megnyugtatóan.

A két férfi egy horkantást hallott maguk mögül, és mikor megfordultak, látták, hogy Piton sétál az ágyhoz egy fiola bájitallal a kezében. Gúnyosan jegyezte meg feléjük. – Ha hisztek ebben, akkor ti ketten még ostobábbak vagytok, mint gondoltam. Elfordultatok tőle, elárultátok, az arcul köptétek, és azt mondtátok neki, hogy meg kellett volna halnia, amikor kisbaba volt. Tényleg annyira hülyék vagytok, hogy azt gondoljátok, hogy ez a fiatalember meg fog nektek bocsátani? – kérdezte Piton megvetően. Gonoszan felnevetett és azt mondta:

– Csak azt remélem, itt leszek, amikor megmondja nektek, hogy menjetek a pokolba.

Sirius rávicsorgott a férfire, és Piton gúnyosan vigyorgott vissza rá. – Nyughass, kutya, vagy csapjak rád az újsággal? – kérdezte, és Harryhez lépett. Kihúzta a dugót a fiolából, finoman kinyitotta a fiú száját, és ledöntötte a tartalmát a torkán. Megmasszírozta Harry torkát, hogy arra kényszerítse, hogy lenyelje a bájitalt, majd visszalépett, és megvetően nézett a két férfire. – Tápláló bájitalt adtam neki, hogy segítsen visszanyerni a súlyát, és némi energiát nyújtson. Több hétig lesz ezen a bájitalon, mivel annyi súlyt vesztett. Vagy Poppy, vagy én fogjuk beadni neki. Poppy úgy döntött, hogy itt tartja néhány napig, hogy időt adjon a testének, hogy az alkalmazkodjon a bájitalhoz. Mikor magához tér, átköltözik egy privát szobába, ahol további bájitalokat fogunk neki adni. Aztán a móka elkezdődik – mondta gonosz vigyorral, és méltóságteljes lépésekkel magára hagyta a két dühös embert.

– Utálom őt, Holdsáp – mordult Sirius, és Holdsáp azt felelte: – Tudom, Tappmancs, tudom. –Nem akart hinni Pitonnak, de úgy vélte Piton rámutatott a lényegre. Ők elárulták Harryt, és nem lesz könnyű elérni, hogy megbocsásson. Mindössze annyit tehetnek, hogy megpróbálják.

O–––––––o–––––––o––––––––O

Harry felnyögött, mikor megmozdult; az egész teste fájt. Meleget érzett maga körül, és megmerevedett. Évek óta nem érzett meleget. Agya elkezdett pörögni, és azon töprengett, mi történt. Kinyitotta a szemét, és körülnézett. Fényes, fehér falat látott, amely homályos volt, mivel nem volt rajta a szemüvege. Szeme megállapodott a mellette levő alakon, és rábámult Siriusra. Összeráncolta szemöldökét, ahogy egy emlékre összpontosított. Pislákolt benne egy homályos kép, ahogy Sirius és az igazgató meglátogatta őt az Azkabanban. Emlékezett, hogy megtámadta Siriust, és puszta kézzel próbálta megfojtani a férfit. _Azt kívánom, bárcsak megöltem volna ezt a hátamba kést döfő szörnyeteget_ – vicsorgott magában.

Üvegcsörrenést hallott, és körülnézett. Látta, hogy Piton sétál felé egy üveg bájitallal. Bár a férfi alakja homályos volt, de ugyanolyannak látszott, mint amire Harry emlékezett. Talán kicsit szürkébb a szélek körül, de ugyanaz a kellemetlen arckifejezés ült az arcán. Harry őszintén elmondhatta, hogy nem utálta ezt a férfit. Piton sosem fordult ellene; sosem ócsárolta őt, sosem inzultálta őt, sosem ütötte meg őt, és sosem mondta neki, hogy bárcsak halott volna; nos, legalábbis nem jobban, mint szokta. Bár Harry nem tudta, hogy Piton hitt–e a bűnösségében vagy sem, sosem bántotta Harryt, így Harry őt el tudta viselni.

Piton odalépett hozzá, és letette a fiolát az ágy mellé. Ránézett Harryre, és meglepetésében tágra nyílt a szeme. Ránézett az intenzív zöld szempárra, amelyek mélyrehatóan tanulmányozták őt. – Üdvözlöm,. Potter – köszöntötte őt nyugodtan.

Harry tekintete egy pillanatra megkeményedett, aztán némileg ellágyult. – Piton – krákogta. – Úgy veszem ki, a Roxfortban vagyok.

Piton meglepetten nézett rá. – Elhitették velem, hogy megőrültél.

Harry megvetően horkantott fel. – Ne higgyen el mindent, amit hall, Piton. Lehetek zavarodott, de messze vagyok az elmebetegtől. – Egy pillanatra megállt, mielőtt folytatta. – Na jó, rendben, talán egy kicsit őrült.

Piton rávigyorgott. – Úgy hallottam, megpróbáltad megölni a keresztapádat – mondta szórakozott pillantással.

Harry a fogát vicsorgatta, miközben szeme dühvel telt meg. – Az a szemét megérdemelte. Nagy kár, hogy az öreg szörnyeteg megállított. Legalább valódi okom lett volna, hogy az Azkabanban maradjak. Természetesen egy körözött bűnözőt tettem volna félre, szóval megtettem volna a kötelezettségemet, mint a varázslóvilág egy tagja – mondta gúnyosan.

– Sajnos tisztázva lett minden vád alól, mikor három évvel ezelőtt elfogták Pettigrew–t – mondta Piton grimaszolva.

Harry felhorkant. – Képzelem – csattant fel. Elfordította fejét, hogy a székben alvó férfire nézzen. – Mit keres itt ez a bolhás korcs, és miért nem ébredt még fel? – kérdezte hidegen.

Piton gonoszul nevetett fel. – Poppy belekényszerített egy altató bájitalt – mondta. – Az, hogy miért van itt, nos, úgy gondolja, hogy esedezhet a bocsánatodért, és azt te meg is adod majd neki.

Harry felé fordult, hitetlenkedő arckifejezéssel. – Viccel velem? – kérdezte.

Piton megrázta a fejét. – Attól tartok, nem. Mind ő, mind az az ostoba vérfarkas azt hiszi, hogy meg fogsz nekik bocsátani. Megpróbáltam tudatni velük, hogy nem vagy olyan szánalmas, de hát ők csak ostoba griffendélesek – mondta undorodva.

Egyszer, réges–régen, tiltakozott volna a sértést hallva, de most, nem tehetett róla, de egyetértett Piton értékítéletével. Ha azt gondolták, hogy, hogy meg akart nekik bocsátani, akkor hatalmas megrázkódás előtt állnak. Nincs az a pénz, hogy Harry bárkinek is megbocsásson.

Harry rámeredt egykori tanárára és azt mondta – Köszönöm.

Piton meglepetten nézett rá. – Miért? – kérdezte.

– Nem tudom, hogy elhitte–e, hogy bűnös voltam–e vagy sem, nem is igazán érdekel, de maga sosem támadt nekem, és sosem változtatta meg a velem kapcsolatos viselkedését. Ugyanúgy szarként bánt velem, mielőtt Ron és Hermione meghaltak, és noha ez bántott valamennyire, sosem kezelt másképpen a haláluk után. Maga az egyetlen azok közül, akiket ismerek, akiben félig meg tudok bízni. Tudom, hogy azt fogja nekem mondani, amit hallanom kell, függetlenül attól, hogy akarom–e hallani vagy sem – magyarázta Harry.

Piton döbbenten nézett rá. Sosem gondolta, hogy ilyet hall. Lenézett a vékony, zavaros tekintetű férfire, és rövid mosolyt villantott rá. – Sosem hittem, hogy képes voltál a gyilkosságra, Potter. Sok minden voltál: arrogáns, ellenszenves, kényszeres szabály-áthágó, és egy faragatlan kölyök, de sosem voltál gyilkos, különösen nem, amikor ez a két barátodra vonatkozott. Lehet, hogy nem kedveltelek, Potter, de még én is felismerem az igaz barátságot, ha látom.

Harry nagyot nyelt, és félrenézett. Behunyt szemmel suttogta: – Köszönöm.

Álmos volt, és azon volt, hogy újra visszaaludjon, amikor Piton hangja éberré riasztotta.

– Még nem aludhatsz el, Potter. Be kell adnom neked egy bájitalt.

Harry Pitonra nézett, és megkérdezte: – Mi ez?

– Csak egy egyszerű tápláló bájital. Azóta kapod, mióta visszahoztak az Azkabanból. Segít a testednek, hogy visszaszerezze az elvesztett súlyt, pótolja az elvesztett vitaminokat, és tápanyagokat, amiket nem kaptál, míg az Azkabanban voltál – magyarázta Piton.

– Ó – jegyezte meg Harry.

Piton átnyújtotta neki a bájitalos üvegcsét. Harry kinyitotta a fiolát, és ledöntötte a tartalmát. Vágott egy fintort a keserű íz miatt, majd visszaadta Pitonnak az üres üveget. – Nos, ez ízletes volt. Mióta vagyok itt? – kérdezte kíváncsian.

– Négy napja. Szerencséd volt, hogy akkor ébredtél fel, mikor csak én vagyok itt. Poppy jelenleg a Szent Mungóban ellenőriz egy beteget, és Dumbledore a minisztériumban tartózkodik – tájékoztatta őt Piton.

Harry bólintott megértése jeléül, és szeme kezdett elnehezülni. Ránézett Pitonra és azt mondta: – Legközelebb tudna nekem szerezni egy szemüveget? Szart sem látok.

Hatalmasat ásított, és villámgyorsan elaludt.

Piton elgondolkodva nézett az alvó férfire. Volt egy olyan érzése, hogy a dolgok kezdenek érdekessé válni.

O–––––––o–––––––o––––––––O

Következő alkalommal Harry hümmögő hangokra ébredt. Körülnézett a zaj forrását kutatva, és Madam Pomfreyt találta étkezni ágyának takarójánál. Megmozdult, és a nő felnézett rá.

– Á, Mr. Potter, szóval felébredt. Remek. Értesítem az igazgatót. Ezalatt be kell vennie ezt a bájitalt – mondta vidáman.

Harry gyanakodva nézett a nő kezében tartott bájitalra, és a javasasszonyra nézett. – Szart sem fogadok el magától, hölgyem – köpte mérgesen.

A nő meglepetten, és enyhe bűntudattal húzódott vissza. – Biztosíthatom róla, Mr. Potter, hogy ez egyáltalán nem ártalmas.

Harry felült, megragadta a bájitalt, és a földhöz vágta, ahol az összetört. Visszanézett Madam Pomfrey–re, úgy sziszegte: – Szart sem fogadok el magától. Betűzzem le magának, vagy annyira hülye?

– Mr. Potter, én biztosíthatom… – kezdte, de Harry közbevágott. – Nem bízom magában, hülye kurva. Emlékszem, mikor legutóbb megpróbált segíteni nekem, és biztosíthatom róla, hogy nem adhat nekem semmi olyat, amit be is vennék. Meg fogja bánni, ha megpróbálja leerőltetni a torkomon.

Madam Pomfrey nagyot nyelt, és elhátrált Harrytől. Megijedt attól a dühös fénytől, amelyek azokból a szemekből csillogtak. – Rendben, Mr. Potter. Tájékoztatom az igazgatót, hogy ébren van – mondta idegesen.

Harry csúfondáros mosolyt eresztett meg felé. – Azt akarom, hogy Piton is itt legyen. – csattant föl.

– Pitont? – kérdezte zavartan.

– Ne kérdezzen, csak tegye – mordult, és szeme zölden villogott a dühtől.

Madam Pomfrey bólintott, és elsietett, hogy értesítse az igazgatót. Harry gyengén hanyatlott hátra a párnára, és felsóhajtott. Már magát a tényt is gyűlölte, hogy beszélnie kellett a nővel. Emlékezett, amikor legutóbb 'segített' neki. Miután a tanárok a gyengélkedőn őrizetbe vették Harryt, egy csapatnyi hetedéves griffendéles tért be, hogy verésben részesítse őt. Madam Pomfrey leállította őket, és Harry hálás volt, azt gondolta, hogy segíteni akart neki. A javasasszony egy bájitalt adott neki, és azt mondta, ez segít meggyógyítani a sérüléseit, de helyette a főzet komoly fájdalmat okozott. Megtámadta testének idegeit, és minden alkalommal, amikor csak megmozdult, extrém fájdalmat okozott. Több percig sikoltozott, miközben Madam Pomfrey ott állt, és gonoszul vigyorgott rá.

Azt mondta neki, hogy több büntetést érdemel, amiért megölte a barátait, és ha tőle függne, olyan bájitalt adna neki, amelyik tartósan gondját viselné. Amikor végül belefáradt abba, hogy a sikoltozásait hallgassa, odaadta neki az ellenszérumot. Sosem fogja megbocsátani a nőnek ezt a gonosz tettet, és semmilyen mód nem volt rá, hogy azt akarja, hogy a nő megérintse őt.

Az igazgatóra, Pitonra, és valószínűleg a keresztapjára való türelmetlen várakozásban, behunyta a szemét, és megpróbált pihenni. Harry ajka eltorzult a megvetéstől keresztapja és az ő öleb vérfarkasának a gondolatára. Harry fáradt volt, nem kimondottan fizikailag, hanem mentálisan. Belefáradt a képmutatásba, a hazugságokba, belefáradt a harcolásba. El akarta hagyni a varázsvilágot. Ez a világ nem hozott számára mást, csak fájdalmat, szenvedést, és mihelyt esélye lesz rá, elhagyja. Már nem érdekelte őt senki más ebben a világban. Bebizonyították magukról, hogy megbízhatatlanok, és nem különösebben izgatta, ha Voldemort mindnyájukat megölné.

Az Azkaban megváltoztatta Harryt; már nem volt többé az a naiv, ártatlan fiúcska, aki azelőtt volt, mikor a Minisztérium tizenhat évesen börtönbe vetette őt. Évek álltak rendelkezésére, hogy gondolkozzon és megtanulja, hogyan gyűlölje azokat, akik a varázslóvilágban éltek. Eldöntötte, ha valaki képes bebizonyítani ártatlanságát, és kiszabadítja őt a börtönből, elhagyja a varázslóvilágot. Felőle mindenki elmehet a pokolba. Habár tudta, óvatosnak kell lennie. Tisztában volt vele, hogy Dumbledore és a minisztérium nem hagyná, hogy távozzon. Az ő agyukban ő volt a megmentőjük; ő volt a megkívánt személy, hogy megölje Voldemortot. Harry komoran elmosolyodott. A minisztérium és Dumbledore tévedésben voltak, ha azt hitték, hogy mostantól érdekelni fogja őt a problémájuk. Voldemort – ha olyan nagyon akarja –, megszerezheti a varázslóvilágot. A legkevésbé sem érdekli, ha az egész társadalom elpusztul. Néhányan lehet, hogy kegyetlennek hívják őt, amiért ezt gondolja, de nem érdekelte. Nem fogja kockáztatni az életét egy olyan világért, amely hátat fordított neki. Ez nem érte meg neki.

Harry neszt hallott, és kinyitotta a szemét, és látta, hogy az igazgató, Piton és a keresztapja az ágya mellett állnak. Tiszteletteljesen bólintott Piton felé. – Történetesen nem tudja, hol szerezhetnék egy szemüveget, ugye? – kérdezte.

Piton már nyitotta a száját, hogy válaszoljon, amikor Sirius közbevágott. – Miért ezt a zsíros hajú szemetet kérdezed? Én szerezhetek neked – mondta buzgón.

Harry figyelmen kívül hagyta keresztapját és várakozón nézett Pitonra. Piton elvigyorodott, és előhúzott egy szemüveget a talárja zsebéből. Átnyújtotta Harrynek, aki mosolyogva köszönte meg neki. Ráhelyezve arcára, a világ hat év óta először állt fókuszba. Az igazgatóra nézett, és észrevette, hogy a férfi szeme elvesztették csillogását. Dumbledore öregnek és fáradtnak látszott. Bűntudattal és szomorúan nézett Harryre. Átpillantott keresztapjára, és észlelte, hogy a férfi haja rövid volt, és a halántékánál őszült. Szeme körül mély ráncok húzódtak. Öregebbnek és kimerültnek látszott. Sirius reménnyel a szemében nézett rá, és Harry gyűlölködve viszonozta. Figyelte, mint hagyja el a remény Sirius szemét, majd a férfi félrenézett.

Harry végül Pitonra nézett, és észrevette, hogy a férfi sokkal idősebbnek néz ki, mint előzőleg gondolta. Soványabb volt, az arca beesett, és új barázdák voltak a szeme és a szája körül. Hajában fehér csíkok futottak. Habár Piton még mindig fiatalnak számított a varázslók között, a kémkedéssel töltött évek és Voldemort kínzásai megtették a magukét.

Elgondolkozva ráncolta össze homlokát, mielőtt megszólalt. – Szarul néz ki.

Piton rábámult. – Nos, te sem nézel ki jobban – csattant fel.

Harry rávigyorgott, és már nyitotta a száját, hogy válaszoljon, mikor Sirius félbeszakította. – Harry, miért beszélsz ehhez a szeméthez? Tudod, hogy én is itt vagyok – szűkölte.

Harry újra figyelmen kívül hagyta keresztapját, és az igazgatóra nézett. – Feltételezem, megtalálta Ginnyt? – kérdezte. – Ez lehetett az egyetlen módja, hogy kikerülhettem az Azkabanból.

Az igazgató meglepetten ránézett, és megkérdezte. – Tudtad, ki ölte meg Ront és Hermionét? Hogyan?

– Egy, maga említette nekem az Azkabanban, kettő, víziók – felelte Harry lassan, mintha egy gyermekhez beszélne. – Három, Ginny meglátogatott engem az Azkabanban, hogy megossza velem az örvendetes híreket. Balszerencsémre, mivel senki nem akart hinni az ártatlanságomban, képtelen voltam elmondani bárkinek is. Feltételezem, az a kurva hamarosan a pokolban fog megrohadni? – kérdezte.

Dumbledore bólintott és felelte. – Tegnap megkapta a csókot.

– Hát, szebb nem is történhetett volna egy elmebajossal – motyogta Harry.

Piton kuncogott, és Harry felvigyorgott rá. – És még engem gondoltak őrültnek – mondta Harry vigyorogva.

– Francba, Harry, ne vegyél engem semmibe. Nem értem, miért kell beszélned ahhoz a zsíros fejű haláfalóhoz, de most már mellőzheted. Itt vagyok, és muszáj, hogy beszélj velem – kiabálta Sirius.

Harry megfordította a fejét és lassan Siriusra nézett. Szeme dühtől fénylett, és Sirius idegesen harapta be ajkait. – Én nem felejtettem el, mit mondtam neked az Azkabanban. Gyűlöllek, és ha tehetném, megölnélek, ott, ahol állsz. A szüleim szörnyű tévedést követtek el, mikor téged választottak a keresztapámul. Nem tettél semmit azon kívül, hogy bántottál. Szégyellem, hogy egyáltalán ismerlek téged. Számomra meghaltál, Sirius Black. A mai naptól kezdve sosem fogom kiejteni a neved. A pokol égessen el – mordult.

Sirius összerándult, mintha Harry megütötte volna. Hátrált egy lépést és döbbenten meredt Harryre. – Ne, Harry. Sajnálom. Kérlek, meg kell, hogy bocsáss nekem. Sosem akartam… – kezdett könyörögni

– Mit nem akartál sosem csinálni, kutyafajzat? Sosem akartál leköpni? Sosem akartál megütni? Sosem akartad azt mondani, hogy bárcsak meghaltam volna? Kérlek, állj ott, és sorold a szánalmas kifogásaid. Meséld el, milyen félreértett voltál, hogy milyen túlságosan lobbanékony voltál. Kérlek, mondd el, hogy nem úgy gondoltad, de most már itt vagy, készen arra, hogy a gondomat viseld. Mondd el, milyen egyéb hülye kibaszott kifogásaid vannak, melyek igazolják a tetteid! Te tudtad, kutyafajzat, tudtad, milyen az, amikor elárulnak téged – mondta Harry hidegen, szeme zölden ragyogott a haragtól. – Tudtad, mégis elárultál.

Tudtad, hogy én vagyok Voldemort első számú ellensége, és mégis a legkisebb mértékig sem találtad gyanúsnak, hogy hirtelen engem vádolnak a legjobb barátaim meggyilkolásával? Azt a két embert, akik a világot jelentették számomra? Ők még nálad is többet jelentettek nekem. A családomnak tekintettem őket, mégis azt gondoltad, semmi baj sincs a ténnyel, hogy én öltem meg őket? Milyen hülye vagy te, kutyafajzat? Hadd mondjam el neked, ha én lettem volna a te helyedben, mindent megtettem volna, ami csak a hatalmamban áll, hogy kitaláljam az igazságot. Foggal és körömmel harcoltam volna, hogy tisztázzam a neved, és ez az, amiben mi különbözünk, kutyafajzat.

Tulajdonképpen azt hittem, szeretsz engem. Úgy gondoltam rád, mind a családomra. Nyilvánvaló, hogy szart sem jelentek neked. Mára már te sem jelentesz nekem semmit, kutyafajzat, te, vagy akár a szánalmas vérfarkas ölebed. Már törvényesen is nagykorú vagyok, és nincs több keresnivalód az életemben. Kérlek, menj el, és többé ne gyere vissza. Nem akarlak látni többé. Ha muszáj, el fogok menni a minisztériumba, és panaszt nyújtok be ellened. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy most többre fogják tartani a drágalátos megmentőjük boldogságát – mondta Harry csúfondárosan. Figyelte, miként omlik össze a keresztapja előtte, és a lelki gyötrődés miként terült szét az arcán. Harry nem érzett semmi mást, csak utálatot a keresztapja iránt.

Elfordult, és elkapta Piton pillantását. Szórakozottnak és megértőnek tűnt. Harry rávigyorgott, majd felnézett az igazgatóra. Ő csalódottan nézett Harryre, és Harry hidegen nézett rá vissza.

– Mit akar, vén szörnyeteg? Kifogásolja a szavaimat? Itt fog állni, és arra kér, hogy helyesen cselekedjem? Hogy bocsássak meg a hülye seggfej keresztapámnak? A nap, amikor neki megbocsátok az lesz, amikor megbocsátok magának, és mivel ez nem fog egyhamar megtörténni, jobb, ha nem tartja vissza a lélegzetét. Emlékezzen erre, Dumbledore, nincs szükségem magára. Magának és a szánalmas varázslóvilágnak van szüksége rám, hogy megmentsem a seggüket Voldemorttól. Emlékezzen a próféciára, vénember. Nekem nem kell megölnöm őt. Ülhetek a valagamon, és semmittevésbe burkolózhatok. Nincs semmi okom, hogy bármelyiküket megmentsem. Szóval, ha nem akarja, hogy hátradőljek, és nézzem, hogyan halnak meg mindannyian, jobban teszi, ha eltűnik a szemem elől. Nincs szükségem a maga baromságaira sem. Nem akarom látni többé sem magát, sem a kutyafajzatot. Jobban szeretném, ha Piton viselné a gondomat, mert ha az a kurva megérint engem, annyi fájdalmat fogok neki okozni, hogy azt kívánja, bárcsak halott lenne – csattant fel, mikor észrevette, hogy a javasasszony Piton mögé somfordált.

Piton ránézett, meglepve Harry hangsúlyától, és megkérdezte. – Mit tett veled Poppy?

– Azon a napon, amikor letartóztattak, olyan bájitalt adott nekem az a szajha, amely az egész testemet fájdalommal töltötte meg. Olyan volt, mintha crucio alatt lennék. Nem tudtam megmozdulni anélkül, hogy ne sikoltozzam, ő meg egész idő alatt ott állt, és vidáman vigyorgott. Nem igaz? – kérdezte a szégyenkező nőtől.

Mindannyian rémülten fordultak a nő felé, és ő pironkodva fordult el. Harry keserűen nevetett fel.

– Ó, most meg vannak rémülve. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy akkor el lettek volna ragadtatva a tettétől. Ne legyenek olyan álszentek. Akkor nem tettek volna semmi többet, csak megtapsolták volna. Hisz nem ez az, amit minden áruló megérdemel? – köpte.

Sirius a fiú felé fordult, és könyörögni kezdett. – Kérlek, Harry, én nem tudtam. Sajnálom, amit mondtam, amit tettem. Kérlek, adj nekem még egy lehetőséget. Jobbra fordíthatnám a dolgokat kettőnk között. Tudom, hogy megtehetem. Kérlek, csak még egy esélyt!

– Megvolt az esélyed – sziszegte Harry –, és te eltoltad. Az esélyek ideje lejárt.

Sirius szeme könnyekkel telt meg, és kezét Harry karjára fektette. Ő megmerevedett, és a szobában lévő üveg rázkódni kezdett, mikor Harry szeme zöld tűzzel kezdett izzani. Erős pulzálást érzett az erejében, és Sirius keresztülrepült a szobán. – Soha többé ne érj hozzám. Nem bírlak elviselni a közelemben. Tűnj el, és ne gyere vissza soha többé. Maga is vénember, és vigye magával az a kurva boszorkányt is! – kiáltotta Harry. Lihegett a dühtől, és az ágy melletti asztalon a pohár összetört. Dumbledore Siriushoz sietett, és felsegítette a megzavarodott férfit. Poppyval együtt kisiettek a gyengélkedőből. Harry nem tudta tovább fékezni dühét, és tüdeje szakadtából sikoltozott. A gyengélkedő valamennyi üvege betört, bájitalok folytak szanaszéjjel a padlón. Az ágyak elrepültek, a kereteik alaktalan dolgokká torzultak. A padló széthasadt, és az ajtók kirobbantak a tokjukból. A forgószél, ami végigsöpört a gyengélkedőn hirtelen elállt, és Harry az ágyra rogyott, nehezen szedve a levegőt. Döbbent arckifejezéssel nézett körbe a tönkrement gyengélkedőn. Pitonra pillantott, aki egy pajzsot emelt, hogy megvédje magát a repülő üvegektől, és gyengén felmorrant.

– Nagyon ciki – mondta, majd elájult.

Piton körbenézett a megsemmisült gyengélkedőn, majd a fiúra pillantott, és felsóhajtott. Már tudta, hogy volt képes ez a fiatalember annyiszor legyőzni a Sötét Nagyurat. Azt is tudta, miért volt része Harry a próféciának. Ha elérné, hogy a fiú igazán berágjon a Sötét Nagyúrra, akkor semmi nem maradna a férfiből. Piton lehajolt, és karjába nyalábolta a fiút.

Megfordult, és kisétált a gyengélkedőből. Kint összetalálkozott az igazgatóval és Poppyval, miközben kisétált a folyosóra. Egy másodpercre megállt, és rájuk nézett. – Lehet, hogy vissza akarnak menni, és feltakarítani a gyengélkedőt. Potternek volt egy kis dührohama – mondta Piton szórakozottan. – Magammal viszem őt a szobámba, és gondját viselem, mivel egyiküket sem akarja elfogadni. További jó napot. – Piton feléjük biccentett, és folytatta útját lefelé a pincébe. Bemondta a jelszót az ajtaján levő festménynek, és Pottert a vendégszobájába vitte. Gyengéden az ágyra fektette Pottert, leeresztette a takarókat, és betakarta az eszméletlen férfit. Levette Potter szemüvegét, és az ágy melletti éjjeliszekrényre tette. Meggyőződött róla, hogy Potter kényelmesen fekszik, egy rövid pillantást vetett a férfire, majd megfordult, és elhagyta a szobát.

O–––––––o–––––––o––––––––O

Harry lassan ébredezett. Felnyögött fájdalmában, mikor megmozdította a lábait. _Mi történt?_ – tűnődött kábán. _Annyira fáj minden. Megátkoztak?_ Harry szeme megrebbenve nyílt fel, és körülnézett az ismeretlen szobában. A falak sötétvörösek voltak, diófaborítással. A sarokban egy hatalmas, begyújtott márványkandalló volt. Körülnézett, Harry egyetlen ablakot sem látott. Egy sötét, mégis barátságos szoba volt. Körülnézett egy óra után, és meglátta a szemüvegét az ágy mellett, az éjjeli szekrényen. Előrehajolt, hogy megszerezze, és a mozdulattól felnyögött fájdalmában. Felszisszent, és ezúttal sokkal óvatosabban mozdult, nyújtózkodva, hogy elérje a szemüvegét. Megragadta, és a párnára hanyatlott. Felvette a szemüvegét, és hatalmasat ásított. A fürdőszobába kellett mennie, de fogalma sem volt, hogy az merre van. Fontolóra vette a lehetőségeit, és úgy döntött, nem tudna tovább várni. Legyűrte a takaróit, és elkezdett kikászálódni az ágyból. Minden mozdulat olyan volt, mintha éles kést döftek volna belé. Nem tudta, mi okozta ezt a fájdalmat, de remélte, hogy nem megint ő volt.

A lába éppen akkor érintették a padlót, amikor a szobaajtó kivágódott. Meglepetten nézett fel, és látta, hogy Piton áll az ajtóban. – Mit képzelsz, mit csinálsz? – csattant fel karbafont kézzel a bájitalmester, majd rábámult, és várta, hogy hazugságon kapja őt.

– Muszáj eljutnom a fürdőbe – nyafogta Harry.

– Ah, megkeresheted a fürdőszobát, miután bevettél néhány bájitalt – tájékoztatta őt Piton.

– Mi történt velem? Miért fáj mindenem annyira? – kérdezte Harry.

– Elvégeztél egy csipetnyi pálcanélküli varázslatot. Az elfojtott érzelmeid kiáradtak, és romba döntötted a gyengélkedőt. Már eleve gyenge voltál, és az összeset kiadva, a varázslás cseppet sem segített neked. Jelentősen lenulláztad a mágiád. Voltaképpen kiégettél egy biztosítékot, ha pontosan emlékszem erre a mugli mondásra. Most légy jó fiú, és vedd be a bájitalaidat – mondta Piton előrenyújtva a bájitalos üvegcséket.

– Ez a tápláló bájitalod, ez a másik az energiafőzeted, ez pedig fájdalomcsillapító főzet. Feltételezem, szükséged van egyre? – kérdezte Piton ravaszkásan, és feltartotta a világoskék bájitalt. Harry nyomatékosan bólintott, és mohón megmarkolta a fájdalomcsillapító főzetet. Kinyitotta és lenyelte. Beletelt néhány másodpercbe, mielőtt hatni kezdett. Harry megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott fel, mikor a testében érzett fájdalom lassacskán eltűnt. Sokkal jobban érezte magát. Lenyelte a többi bájitalt, és várakozóan nézett Pitonra. Az idősebb férfi türelmetlenül sóhajtott. – Kövess – utasította. Harry kimászott az ágyból, és kisétáltak a hálószobából, keresztül a nappalin. Piton megállt egy ajtó előtt, kinyitotta, és arrébb állt, hogy beeressze Harryt. – Ha már úgyis itt vagy, miért nem frissíted fel magad. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy rádférne egy fürdő. – mondta Piton.

Harry őrült bólogatásba kezdett, és sóvárogva nézett a fürdőkádra. Évek teltek el azóta, hogy utoljára megfürdött. Megállt, és a válla fölött kérdezte. – Mennyi ideig voltam az Azkabanban?

– Hat évig – jött a váratlan válasz Pitontól. Harry lenyelt egy darabnyi mérget, és a fürdőhöz lépett. Megtöltötte forró vízzel, és amikor teljesen teli volt, levette a ruháit és belelépett. A víz forró volt, és Harry felszisszent. Leült, hátradőlt, és elégedetten felsóhajtott. Az izmai, amelyek évek óta fájtak, ellazultak, és Harry érezte, ahogyan a meleg szétáramlik a testében. Boldogan nyöszörgött, és lehunyta a szemét. Percekig áztatta magát, mielőtt úgy döntött, hajat mos. Körülnézett a kád környékén, és a sarokban számos sampont és balzsamot talált. Megfogta az üveget és kinyitotta.

Kókusz illatúnak érezte. Markába öntött egy keveset, és elkezdte besamponozni a haját. Valaki nyilván tisztító varázsigét használt, hogy ne maradjon gubancos. Harry le akarta vágni, de emiatt ráért aggódni később is. Leöblítette, majd még egyszer megmosta, mielőtt rátette a hajbalzsamot. Miután végzett a hajával, elkezdte megmosni a testét. Jó párszor megmosta, mielőtt úgy érezte, elégedett vele. Leeresztette a kád koszos vizét, és újratöltötte. Ezúttal puszta élvezetből áztatta magát. Lehunyta szemét és elbóbiskolt. Nem tudta, meddig aludt, mielőtt Piton bedörömbölt az ajtón, felébresztve őt. – Mi az? – kiáltotta bosszúsan a zavarásért.

– Kész vagy? Már benn vagy pár órája – válaszolta Piton, és hangjában aggodalom csendült.

– Jól vagyok. Pár percen belül kint vagyok – kiabálta ki Harry. Hallotta, hogy Piton felmorran, és elsétál az ajtótól.

Harry észrevette, hogy a víz kihűlt. Úgy gondolta, ideje kimászni belőle. Elrúgta magát a kádtól, és felállt. Körülnézett, és talált egy köntöst az ajtó hátoldalán lógni. Megfogta, és meglepetésére ráillett. _Talán Piton hagyta itt, amíg szunyókáltam, vagy egy házimanó_. Nem túlzottan érdekelte, megfordult, és leeresztette a kádat. Egy ásítással az ajtó felé fordult, és kisétált a fürdőszobából.

– Hé, Piton, tud hajat vágni? Muszáj megszabadulnom ettől a tetves hajtól – mondta és felnézett. Megállt, és homlokráncolva nézett a díványon ülő férfire. Pitonra sandított, és megkérdezte. – Van bármilyen ruhája, amit kölcsönözhetnék? Nincs semmi, amit viselhetnék. Úgy hiszem, Molly elpusztította az összes cuccomat. Nem, mintha számítana. Nőttem is valamennyit, és fogytam is. Feltételezem, ez történik, ha valakit börtönbe vetnek. – Harry megfigyelte, hogy az igazgató pislog párat. Élvezetet talált benne, hogy kényelmetlen helyzetbe hozza Dumbledore–t.

Piton szórakozott szemmel nézett rá. – Kikészítettem számodra néhány ruhát a hálószobában. Mikor elég jól leszel, elviszlek az Abszol útra, ahol beszerezhetsz magadnak elég ruhát, és talán egy új pálcát – mondta.

Harry megmerevedett, és szólásra nyitotta száját, de aztán ráébredt, hogy Dumbledore ül a kanapén. Nem teszi meg az igazgatónak, hogy megismerje terveit. Nagy sóhajtásnyi levegőt vett, és azt mondta. – Rendben, ha muszáj.

Piton csúfondárosan elmosolyodott, és azt felelte. – Valóban muszáj. Nem fogom hagyni, hogy élősködj rajtam. Nagyfiú vagy, és van a saját pénzed. Képes vagy gondoskodni saját magadról.

Harry rávigyorgott. – Hát persze, morgolódó – mondta gúnyolódva.

Piton rábámult, és az igazgató megköszörülte torkát. – Harry – kezdte.

– Mr. Potter – csattant fel Harry.

Az igazgató zavartan nézett rá. – Tessék? – Kérdezte.

– A nevem Mr. Potter. Használja. Csakis a barátaim hívhatnak Harrynek, és maga nem tartozik közéjük. Ha nem képes megadni az illemet, akkor nincs miről beszélnünk – mondta Harry hidegen.

– Nos, rendben, Mr. Potter. Én szívesen… – kezdte újra Dumbledore, de Harry félbeszakította őt.

– Van bármi köze, a minisztériumhoz? – kérdezte Harry hűvösen.

– Hát, nincs – válaszolta Dumbledore zavart arckifejezéssel.

– Kapcsolatban van a pénzemmel vagy a családi állapotommal? – kérdezte Harry.

– Nem – felelte Dumbledore.

– Akkor nincs miről beszélnünk. Nem akarok beszélni az iskoláról, a varázsló világról, Voldemortról, a Weasleykről, a kutyafajzatról vagy az öleb vérfarkasáról. Nem óhajtok beszélni megbocsátásról, a kötelességemről, a jóslatról, arról, hogy mi történt a gyengélkedőn, vagy a szánalmas kísérleteit hallgatni arról, hogy megszerezze mások számára a bocsánatom. Más szavakkal, igazgató úr, nem akarok beszélni magával. Utálnám, ha lerombolnám Piton szobáját, de megteszem, ha megérint, beszél hozzám, vagy megpróbálja kikényszeríteni, hogy itt maradjak. – Harry Pitonra nézett. – Fáradt vagyok – mondta. – Megyek, és lefekszem. Ha megtenné, tudassa velem, mikor szolgálják fel a vacsorát. – Ezzel elhagyta a szobát, és mérgesen becsapta maga mögött az ajtót. Még az után is, hogy elmondta neki, az igazgató azt gondolja, hogy körözhet itt, és beszélhet hozzá, mintha semmi nem történt volna. _Alig várom, hogy elhagyjam ezt az istenverte helyet_. _Gyűlölök itt lenni, és minél gyorsabban elhagyom, annál jobban fogom magam érezn_i – gondolta Harry.

Piton figyelte, ahogy Potter a hálószobájába robog, és becsapja az ajtót. Visszafordult a döbbent igazgatóhoz, és rávigyorgott. – Úgy tűnik, Potter még nem áll készen a megbocsátásra – mondta Piton.

Dumbledore megrázta a fejét. – Be kell ismernem, nem hittem volna, hogy ilyen nehéz lesz elnyerni a bocsánatát – mondta.

Piton ránézett, arca hitetlenkedést tükrözött. – És ez volt az első tévedése – mondta. – A második azt, ha azt hiszi, bármilyen bocsánatot is elnyer. Akár most azonnal megmondhatom, hogy ez lejárt lemez. Sosem fog megtörténni.

Dumbledore ránézett. – Úgy gondolja, el fog futni? – kérdezte komolyan.

Piton felhorkant. – Aligha. Bár utálja magát, és azt a korcsot meg a vérfarkast, de imádja a mágiát, és kétlem, hogy hagyná, hogy Voldemort rátegye a kezét a varázslóvilágra. Ahhoz ő túlságosan is griffendéles. Potter egy hős – csúfolódott. – Meg fogja tenni a kötelességét, de a maga módján fogja megtenni. Még az is lehetséges, hogy végül mindenkinek megbocsát. Nem hiszem, hogy elképzelhető, de megtörténhet.

Dumbledore nagyot sóhajtott. – Tudom. Tudom, hogy Harry nem hagy minket cserben. Tartozik azzal a varázslóvilágnak, hogy megmentse, és meg is fogja tenni. Csak túl nehéz nézni, milyen állapotban van. Annyira mérges mindenkire – mondta szomorúan.

– És nem úgy gondolja, hogy megvan hozzá minden joga, hogy mérges legyen? – kérdezte Piton összeszűkült szemmel.

Dumbledore pislogott. – Úgy gondolom – értett egyet. – Csak remélem, hogy nem engedi túlmérgesedni. A fiú könnyen a barátai nélkül maradhat. Minél gyorsabban belátja ezt, annál jobb. Mennem kell. Meg kell nyugtatnom Siriust. Nagyon kiborult Harry beszéde után.

Piton felhorkant, és az igazgató éles pillantást vetett rá. – Utánanéz a fiúnak, igaz? Tudassa velem, ha bármire szüksége van – mondta Dumbledore és Piton bólintott. Figyelte, ahogy az igazgató elhagyja a szobát. Amikor az ajtó becsukódott, Piton arckifejezése ijesztővé vált.

– Ó, igen, a fiú el fog szaladni, és én segíteni fogok neki – mondta lágyan.

– Miért – kérdezte egy hang a háta mögül, és mikor megpördült, látta, hogy Potter döbbenten néz rá.

Piton felsóhajtott. – Az igazgató elvárja, hogy megmentsd őket, most, hogy kijutottál az Azkabanból. Ez a kötelességed; tartozol a varázslóvilágnak – felelte gúnyosan Piton. – Egy rakás hipokrita, akik bizalmukat egy gyerekbe vetették, majd hátukat fordították, mikor úgy vélték, hogy az megölt valakit. Most, hogy bebizonyosodott, hogy mégsem, elvárják, hogy újra magára öltse a megmentő köpenyt, megmentse azokat, akik ellene fordultak. Miért maradnál, Potter? – kérdezte Piton.

Harry a fejét rázta. – Nem terveztem, hogy maradok. Csak meglepődtem, amiért kész nekem segíteni.

– Tizenegy évig voltál a varázslóvilág megmentője. Elvárták, hogy évről évre szembeszállj a Sötét Nagyúrral. Néztem, mint süllyedsz egyre mélyebb depresszióba, és taszítasz félre mindenkit Weasley és Granger kivételével. Hat évet töltötték a pokol mélyén egy oly bűntett miatt, amit nem te követtél el, pusztán azért, mert könnyebb volt téged okolni, mint megkeresni a valódi bűnöst. A te időd itt lejárt, Potter. Itt az idő, hogy a magad életét éld, és hagyd a varázslóvilágot az övéire. Eljött számukra az idő, hogy megtanulják, milyen élni mankó, vagy megmentő nélkül – magyarázta Piton.

Harry egy pillanatig Pitonra bámult, mielőtt keskeny mosolyt villantott felé. – Mi a helyzet magával? – kérdezte. – Ha én elmegyek, maga ugyanakkora veszélyben lesz, mint mindenki más, ha nem nagyobban. Bár a varázslóvilág maradéka nem érdekelne, nem akarom itt hagyni magát. Maga sosem árult el.

Piton meglepetten nézett rá, mielőtt elmosolyodott. – Köszönöm az aggodalmad, Potter. Értékelem, de nem kell aggódnod értem. Attól tartok, a helyzet az, hogy én sem leszek itt sokkal tovább.

Harry zavarodottan nézett rá. – Mire gondol? – érdeklődött.

– Haldoklom, Harry. Maximum négy hónapom van hátra. A Sötét Nagyúr kínzással töltött évei végül megtették hatásukat. A testem összetört, és semmi és senki sincs, aki tehetne ellene. Az utolsó célom ebben az életben az, hogy meggyőződjek arról, te rendben leszel, mielőtt meghalok – magyarázta Piton.

Harry kábultan állt. Valamilyen oknál fogva, a gondolat, hogy Piton haldoklik, felzaklatta.

– Biztos benne, hogy semmi és senki nincs, aki tehetne valamit? – kérdezte.

Piton megrázta a fejét. – Biztos – válaszolta. – Még nem mondtam meg Dumbledore–nak, mert valahogy megpróbálna megmenteni, és őszintén szólva, Potter, belefáradtam. Azzal, hogy a gondodat viselem, letudom a tartozásom apád felé. Végre meghalhatok, és békére lelhetek.

Harry komoran bólintott. – Megértem. Mókás, hogy akkor találtam ki, hogy kedvelem, mint embert, amikor megtudtam, hogy haldoklik. Azt kívánom, bárcsak jobban megismerhettem volna. Ha ez magának is megfelel, szívesen magával maradnék a végsőkig. Addig elrendezhetem magam, és amikor meghal, én is elhagyhatom a mágikus világot. Ez Dumbledore–nak is hamis biztonságérzetet nyújtana arról, hogy még nem szaladtam el – mondta Harry vigyorogva.

Piton kuncogott. – Határozottan van benned mardekárosság. Örülnék a társaságodnak, Potter. Úgyis időre van szükséged, hogy jobban legyél, és a vagyonod után nézz. Jó ötlet lenne átvinni egy mugli bankba, ha nincs olyan gondolatod, hogy visszatérj ide.

Harry egyetértően bólintott. - Ez jó ötlet lenne – mondta. Harry összedörzsölte kezeit, és vidáman csacsogta. – Éhes vagyok, és szükségem van táplálékra. Azután pedig további alvásra. Még mindig elég gyenge vagyok.

Piton bólintott, és egy házimanót szólított. Megrendelte a vacsorát két személyre, és amikor eltűnt, Piton Harryre nézett, és lágyan suttogta. – Köszönöm, Potter.

Harry meglepetten nézett rá. – Mit? – kérdezte.

– Hogy velem maradsz, azt hiszem. Jó érzés tudni, hogy nem maradok egyedül a legvégsőkig – magyarázta Piton lágyan.

Harry elmosolyodott, és bólintott. – Nagyon szívesen. Mivel pedig maradok, hívhatna Harrynek.

– Te meg engem Perselusnak – válaszolta Piton mosolyogva.

O–––––––o–––––––o––––––––O

Eltelt jó néhány hét, és a két férfi annyi időt töltött egymással, amennyit csak tudott. Harry szedte a bájitalait, evett, pihent. Rémálmai voltak arról, hogy az Azkabanban van. Érzelmei ingadoztak, és számos olyan pillanat volt, amikor képes lett volna a legegyszerűbb dolgok miatt is könnyekre fakadni. Szintén rémülten sikoltozott volna dolgok miatt, amiket egyedül ő láthatott, de Perselus ott volt, hogy segítsen neki. Végül a jelenetek száma csökkent, és Harry érzelmei kezdtek megnyugodni. A jó ételek és bájitalok segítségével magára szedett némi szükséges súlyt. Végül kezdett egészségesen kinézni. Perselus segítségével elkezdte tervezni, hova menjen a bájitalmester halála után. Szüksége volt egy helyre, ahol nem találnak rá, mert tudta, mihelyt eltűnik, világméretű kutatás indulna utána.

Perselus mesélt neki egy lenyomozhatatlan zsupszkulcsról, amelyet el lehet készíteni, de rengeteg mágiába, és számos napba telik létrehozni. Perselus felajánlotta, hogy elkészíti, amint Harry talál egy helyet, ahol élhet.

Az igazgató több alkalommal lejött a hetek folyamán, hogy megpróbáljon beszélni Harryvel, de Harry nem vett róla tudomást. Perselus elmondta Harrynek, hogy Black ordibált és üvöltözött vele, Perselust okolta, hogy távol tartja tőle a keresztfiát, kényelmesen megfeledkezve arról, hogy Harry mondta neki, soha ne homályosítja el az ajtónyílását újra. Harry bosszankodva megrázta a fejét egykori keresztapja bohóckodása miatt. _Soha nem gondol másra, csakis saját magára _– gondolta undorodva.

A Weasleyk szintén beállítottak Perselushoz azzal a kéréssel, hogy lássák őt. Megmondta, hogy továbbítja kérésüket, de Harrytől függ, hogy eldöntse, akarja–e látni őket vagy sem. Azóta, hogy Ron elment, Harrynek nem volt semmi oka, hogy lássa őket. Ők ugyanúgy nekitámadtak, és Harry már nem akart velük semmit sem kezdeni a továbbiakban. Számára nem létezett senki a varázslóvilágban Perseluson kívül, aki érdekelte volna, és őt is el fogja veszíteni néhány hónapon belül. A gondolat fájdalmat okozott Harrynek. Sose hitte volna, hogy képes olyan gyorsan kötődni a férfihoz, de Perselus a legjobb barátjává vált, a mentora, és egy fajta apafigura lett egy személyben. Tudni, hogy néhány hónapon belül el fogja veszíteni, sírásra késztette, de nem tehette. Erősnek kellett maradnia Perselus miatt. Láthatta, milyen fájdalmai voltak a férfinek, és tudta, hogy Perselus utálná, ha szánakozva nézne rá. Így hát Harry elfojtotta érzelmeit, és annyi időt töltött a barátjával, amennyit csak tudott.

Harry felnézett, amikor Perselus beóvakodott a szobába. Rámosolygott Harryre. – Itt az ideje egy kis vásárlásnak. Szükséged van másik pálcára, némi új ruhára, és talán egy bagolyra. – Hedviget Bill Weasley ölte meg Ron halála után egyfajta megtorlásként. Ez volt a másik dolog, amit sosem volt képes megbocsátani Weasleyéknek.

– Rendben – válaszolta Harry fanyarul. Harry félretette könyvét, és felállt a székből. Kiment a fürdőszobába és rendbe tette a haját. Elválasztotta és összecsatolta. Belenézett a tükörbe, és elégedetten bólintott. Perselus végül levágta Harry haját, miután undorodva hozzávágta a fésűjét, és szónokolva közölte, hogy nem tud vele mit kezdeni. Harry megtartott valamennyit a hosszából, és most válláig ért. Elválasztotta, és egy csattal, amit Perselus adott neki, összefogta. Valódi ezüst volt, kígyóval metszett. Nagyon szép volt, és amikor Perselus elmondta, hogy még a nagyapjáé volt, Harry még többre becsülte. Számtalan beszélgetésük során Harry megtudta, hogy Perselus mélységesen szerette a nagyapját, ami az ajándékot még értékesebbé tette Harry számára.

Harry kilépett a fürdőszobából, és Perselusra nézett. – Kész vagyok – mondta.

A fekete hajú férfi követte Perselust ki az ajtón, fel a lépcsőkön, a főfolyosóra. Harry remélte, hogy nem futnak össze a keresztapjával, de volt egy olyan érzése, hogy a férfi csak az alkalomra vár, hogy megtalálja őt.

Együtt sétáltak kifelé a kastélyból, át a roxforti birtokon. Mielőtt elérhették a kaput, kutyaugatást hallottak. Harry megmerevedett, megfordult, éppen jókor, hogy egy hatalmas fekete kutya által elterüljön a földön. A kutya éppen arcul nyalni készült, amikor Harry megfogta a kutyát és ledobta magáról. Perselus segített neki felállni, és Harry undorodva nézett a kutyára. Felnézett a férfire, aki a kutya mögött baktatott, és mérgesen felmordult. Figyelte, miként változik a kutya a keresztapjává. Sirius felé rohant, hogy megölelje, de Harry behúzott neki egyet.

Black a földre zuhant, és döbbenten nézett Harryre. Meglátta az őrült dühöt a keresztfia arcán, és nagyot nyelt. Hirtelen megijedt attól az embertől, akivé a keresztfia vált. Harry lenézett Siriusra. – Úgy vélem, azt mondtam, ne zaklass újra. Az hittem, azt mondtam, hogy a vérfarkas ölebedet se hozd magaddal. Még egy ilyen egyszerű dolgot sem tudsz megtenni. Ez olyan tipikus tőled. Senkire nem gondolsz, csakis magadra. Hagyj végre békén, vagy legközelebb többet is teszek annál, hogy bemázoljak neked. Úgy tűnik, nem hiszed, hogy komolyan gondoltam a fenyegetéseimet, pedig igen. Tartsd magad távol tőlem, kutyafajzat – csattant fel Harry hidegen. Megfordult, hogy elmenjen, amikor egy kiáltást hallott maga mögül.

Sirius felállt, és ráordított Pitonra. – Ez mind a te hibád, te zsíros szemétláda. Ha nem rejtegetted volna őt el előlem, már rég megbocsátott volna nekem. – Sirius előhúzta pálcáját, és megcélozta vele Pitont. – _Cruc…_– kezdte volna kiáltani, de Harry gyorsan megfordult, és elkapta Sirius kezét. Megcsavarta, és Harry egy reccsenést hallott. Nem akarta eltörni, de most nem igazán érdekelte. Sirius felsikoltott fájdalmában, és Harry megragadta Sirius pálcáját.

A törött csuklót a kezében tartva, összeszorította és nézte, ahogy keresztapja újból felsikolt. Előrehajolt, és fenyegetően felmordult. – Ha még egyszer megpróbálod bántani Perselust, pokoli jó okot fogok szolgáltatni a minisztériumnak, hogy visszaküldjenek az Azkabanba. Érj csak hozzá, és meg foglak ölni. Komolyan mondtam, hogy számomra halott vagy. Nem Perselus volt az, aki távol tartott tőled, én voltam az. Semmit sem akartam tőled. Hagyj engem békén, a pokolba is, vagy a törött csuklód eltörpül majd, mire végzek veled. – Harry elejtette Sirius kezét, és hidegen nézte, mikor a vérfarkas odafutott, hogy segítsen Siriusnak.

Harry undorral az arcán nézett a vérfarkasra. – Tüntesd el ez a szánalmas korcsot innen, és légy biztos, hogy többé ne zaklasson engem. Ez az ostoba senkit nem hibáztathat saját magán kívül. Én nem fogok megbocsátani azoknak, akik hátat fordítottak nekem. – Ezzel megfogta Sirius pálcáját, és kettétörte. A darabokat a földre hajította. Körülnézett, és észrevette, hogy a Weasleyk rémülten néztek rá. – Legyen ez egy lecke azoknak, akik a megbocsátásomért akartak könyörögni. Sohasem fog megtörténni. Ne vesztegessék az időmet, vagy az övékét. – Harry megfordult, és egy jelentős pillantással Pitonhoz sétált. Átsétáltak a kapun, és elhagyták a védőbűbájokkal védett területet.

Sirius felnyögött fájdalmában, mind fizikailag, mind érzelmileg. – Elvesztettem őt, Holdsáp, elvesztettem őt – mondta, és könnyekre fakadt.

Holdsáp lehajtotta fejét, és könnyek folytak a szeméből. Nem tudta, hogy Sirius fel fog–e épülni ebből.

O–––––––o–––––––o––––––––O

Harry átsétált a védelmen, és Perselusra nézett. – Tudod, fogalmam sincs, hogy kell hoppanálni. Nem igazán tanultam bármit is, amíg az Azkabanban voltam.

Perselus rámosolygott. – Tudatában vagyok, ezért van zsupszkulcsom. A Roxfort körüli bűbájok blokkolják a zsupszkulcsokat. Mivel azonban már túl vagyok rajtuk, képesek vagyunk használni ezt. – Perselus előhúzott egy üres fiolát, és kitartotta Harry elé, hogy megérintse. Harry megérintette, és a köldökénél érezte azt a húzó érzést, ami jelezte, hogy a zsupszkulcs aktiválódott. A Gringotts előtt tűntek fel, és Harry kissé rosszul érezte magát. – Említettem már, hogy utálom a zsupszkulcsokat? – kérdezte, kicsit elzöldült arccal.

Perselus egy gonosz mosolyt villantott fel. – Talán egyszer vagy kétszer – mondta vigyorogva.

Harry felhorkantott, és fellépkedett a Gringotts lépcsőin. Amikor a bankon belül voltak, odamentek a legközelebbi koboldhoz. Harry felmutatta a koboldnak a kulcsát. – Beszélnem kell valakivel a számlámról – mondta.

A kobold barátságtalan pillantás vetett rá, mielőtt elment. Harry türelmetlenül várta a kobold visszatérését. Észrevette, hogy a kobold visszafelé tart felé, mögötte egy másik kobolddal, aki valahogy ismerősnek tűnt.

– A nevem Ampók. Miben segíthetek? – kérdezte a kobold.

– Ez személyes jellegű, amely titoktartást igényel – felelte Harry.

A kobold átható pillantást vetett rá, mielőtt pillantott. – Kövessenek – mondta, majd elsétált Harry és Perselus mellett, akik követték őt.

Egy ajtóhoz léptek, majd egy meglehetősen nagy irodába mentek. Ott számos festmény volt a koboldfelkelésről, és az egyik egy családi portrénak tűnt. Ampók megérintette az üveget, és elmotyogott néhány szót. Harry érzett egy villanásnyi mágiát az üvegből, majd semmi. Kíváncsian nézett körül, de nem látott semmi változást.

Ampók az asztalhoz ült, és rájuk nézett. – Egy biztonsági bűbájt helyeztem fel, hogy elbátortalanítsam a hallgatózókat. Mit óhajtanak? – érdeklődött.

Harry hátradőlt a székben és hűvösen nézett a koboldra. – Egy listát kérek az összes pénzemről, és minden olyan üzletről, amely a családom tulajdona, vagy részesedett belőle. Külön listát kérnék olyan házakról, amelyekről senki nem tud, azokról, amelyek feltérképezhetetlenek. További segítséget fogok kérni, miután átnéztem a vagyoni helyzetemet – magyarázta.

A kobold bólintott, és intett az ujjával. A mellette levő fiók kinyílott, és odarepült hozzá. Előhúzott belőle egy nagy tekercset, aztán egy kisebbet. Mindkettőt Harry elé tette az asztalra.

Harry magához vonta őket, és először a nagyobbikat nyitotta ki. Padlót fogott birtokainak számát látva. Gyorsan túljutott rajta, és rájött, hogy az összes üzlet mugli érdekeltségű. Ez Harry számára értelmetlennek látszott. Miért nem voltak varázsvilágbeli üzleti ügyei a családjának? Felnézett a koboldra, és rákérdezett. – Hogy lehet, hogy az összes vagyonom és birtokom mugli ügylet? – Harry szeme szinte kiugrott a helyéről, mikor Microsoft és AOL befektetéseket látott meg. A Microsoft-ot még megértette, de az AOL 1985–ig meg sem lett alapítva. Hogy tudtak pénzt befektetni abba a bizonyos üzletbe?

– Hogy keletkezett néhány befektetés? Az AOL–t 1985–ben alapították; a szüleimet 1981–ben gyilkolták meg. Ennek így semmi értelme, ráadásul ott van az a tény, hogy az az üzlet muglikhoz kapcsolódik. Hol vannak a varázsló üzletek? – kérdezte Harry zavarodottan.

Ampók újra kinyitotta a fiókot, és kivett belőle egy másik tekercset. Kinyitotta, és elkezdte átfutni, mielőtt egy másik papírt vett elő, és elolvasta. Letette, és Harryre nézett, mielőtt válaszolt. – Az összes varázsbeli érdekeltséget eladták 1980–ban. Ugyanabban az évben a Potterék harminc kis nevű, viszonylag ismeretlen mugli vállalkozásba fektettek be. Ez néhány szoftvercég, biztosítási ügynökség, és tervező vállalkozás volt. Adottak voltak az instrukciók, mikor kell befektetni a következő üzletbe, mint amilyen az ön AOL befektetése.

– De miért? – kérdezte zavartan Harry.

Ampók felkapott egy borítékot, és Harrynek adta. Ő elvette, kibontotta, és elkezdte olvasni. Szeme meglepetten kerekedett el attól, amit olvasott.

_Drága Fiam!_

_Lily és én reméljük, hogy sosem kell ezt olvasnod, ám ha mégis ezt teszed, azt jelenti, hogy barátunknak, Sophiának igaza volt, és mi halottak vagyunk._

_Sophia Wainwright egy kedves barátunk, aki egyben látó is. Az ő tanácsára felszámoltuk és eladtuk az összes varázslóvilágbeli érdekeltségünket. Az összes pénzünket számos ismeretlen mugli üzletbe fektettük, amelyek, idővel kinövik magukat, felvirágoznak, és több pénz hoznak, mint el lehet képzelni. Szintén Sophia tanácsára utasításokat hagytunk bizonyos vállalatokba történő befektetésre a jövőben._

_Harry, fiam, ha ezt olvasod, azt jelenti, hogy a varázslóvilág hátat fordított neked, és te éppen készülöd elhagyni azt. Remélem, hogy ez nem fog eljönni, de Sophia barátunk még sosem tévedett. Tehát ennek tudatában szeretnénk megkönnyíteni a távozásod._

_Amerikában van egy kedves, hat hálószobás, három fürdőszobás, kétemeletes ház, amiről senki nem tud. Bűbájok alá van rejtve, tehát senki nem találhatja meg a varázslóvilágból. Szintén védi Fidelius bűbáj, itt alul áll a ház címe, hogy te megtalálhasd. Csakis azoknak mutasd meg, akikben megbízol, hogy nem árulnak el téged. A titokgazda egy kedves, Tinker nevű házimanó. Ő félig házimanó, félig tündér, és elég sokáig fog élni. Ne kérdezd, hogy történhetett, fiam, mikor nekem is rémálmokat okoz. Csak fogadd el, és lépj tovább. Tinker veled lehet egész életeden át, és valószínűleg még a gyerekeidében is, ha lesznek._

_Harry, az akarom, hogy tudd, anyád és én büszkék vagyunk rád, nincs rá semmi mód, hogy szégyenkezzünk, vagy csalódottak legyünk, amiért elmész. Teljesen megértem, hogy nem vagy képes tovább abban a világban maradni, amelyik annyira megbántott. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy csodálkozol, hogyha előre tudunk a te helyzetedről, akkor biztosan tudnunk kell a halálunkról is. Tudunk, fiam. Tudjuk, hogy meg fogunk halni, de a mi halálunk évekig tartó relatív békét fog elhozni. Ez egy olyan dolog, amin túl kell esni. Csakis miattad aggódunk. Lépéseket tettünk, hogy Sirius legyen a gondviselőd, mivel ő a keresztapád. Remélem, jó életed lesz vele. Nem tudjuk, mikor fog elárulni a varázslóvilág, vagy hogy miért, csak azt tudjuk, hogy megtörténik. Remélem, hogy Sirius vagy Remus segítségével békét találhatsz mindezek után. Biztosítsd azt a két betyárt a szeretetünkről, tudom, hogy számukra szintén nehéz lesz._

_Biztos vagyok benne, hogy mostanra már tudsz a rád vonatkozó jóslatról. Hagyd figyelmen kívül! Tudd meg, hogy Voldemort valóban el fog pusztulni, de nem általad. Sophia elmondta, hogy a legyőző „az, aki bír a növények szeretetével". Fogalmam sincs, mit jelenthet, de az nem te leszel. Hát menj, légy szabad, és csináld azt, amit akarsz. Élj úgy, ahogy akarsz, a varázslóvilág terhe nélkül. Édesanyád és én nagyon szeretünk téged, és sosem lehetünk büszkébbek rád, mint ebben a pillanatban._

_Minden szeretetünkkel,_

_Szerető szüleid,_

_James és Lily Potter_

_Durango,__CO_

Harry felnyúlt, hogy letörölje a szeméből hulló könnyeket. Átnyújtotta a levelet Perselusnak, hogy elolvassa, és férfi meglepetten nézett rá. Harry biccentett a fejével, és Perselus átvette a papírt. Harry figyelte a férfi arcán megjelenő arckifejezéseket, és amikor végül letette, Harryre nézett. – Szabad vagy – mondta boldogan.

Harry bólintott, és elmosolyodott. – Az vagyok. Voldemort elpusztul, de nem általam. Ha jól veszem ki, Neville lesz az, aki megöli őt. Ennek van egyedül értelme, mivel mi vagyunk azok, akikről a prófécia beszél. Nincs már más, amiért maradnom kell. Nos, rajtad kívül.

Perselus komolyan nézett rá. – Harry, tudod, hogy miattam nem kell maradnod. Bármikor elmehetsz – mondta.

Harry megrázta a fejét. – Te vagy az utolsó barátom, Perselus, és nem hagylak el. Nem, veled fogok maradni a legvégéig. – Harry nézte, ahogy Perselus szeme egy röpke pillanatra felragyogott, mielőtt félrenézett, hogy visszanyerje nyugalmát.

Harry visszafordította figyelmét a készséges koboldra. – Azt akarom, hogy az összes pénzem, vagyonom és befektetésem egy mugli bankba legyenek átutalva, Jamison Ronald Granger névre. Az összes varázslóvilágbeli ingatlan szintén erre a névre legyen átírva, és el akarom rejteni a varázslóvilág elől. Az eredeti papírt meg akarom tartani, és az összes másolatot elpusztítani. Ne legyen semmilyen másolat az enyémen kívül. Azt akarom, hogy az összes Potter névre utaló nyom megsemmisüljön. Nem akarom, hogy a varázslóvilágból bárki is képes legyen megtalálni. Egy vérrel megírt, és általad szignált vérszerződést akarok arról, hogy soha senkinek nem beszélsz arról, hogy hol vagyok, mit csináltam itt, hogy egyáltalán jártam itt, és hogy mi az új nevem. Arra az esetre, ha a varázsvilág aggódna, Harry James Potter eltűnt a föld kerekéről – magyarázta.

Ampók ránézett, és apró mosollyal bólintott. – Rendben, Mr. Potter, így teszek. Ha megtenné, hogy itt vár rám? – kérdezte Ampók, és Harry bólintott. Figyelte, ahogy az apró kobold felkel az asztalától, és kisétál az irodából.

Perselus és Harry egy órát várt, miközben beszélgettek. Arról társalogtak, hogy mit fog csinálni Harry az új életében. Most, hogy Harry gazdag volt, a munka nem lehetett gond. Harry arra gondolt, hogy befektethet az Államok varázslóvilágában, és meglátja, mit tudnak ajánlani. Tudta, hogy az amerikai varázsvilág jóval szerteágazóbb, és kevésbé ellenőrzött. Nem akart teljesen elszakadni a mágiától.

Ampók visszatért az irodába, és leült az asztalhoz. – Nyitottam az ön számára egy számlát Durangoban, Colorado államban Jamison Ronald Granger néven. Egy másik számlát a Bank of America bankban Denverben. Több mint egy billió amerikai dollárja van mugli pénzben, és a durangoi bank nem volt elég nagy ahhoz, hogy fedezze azt. Szintén intézkedtem néhány, az új nevére szóló mugli személyazonosítóról – magyarázta. Kinyitott egy tekercset, és kihúzott néhány tételt. Átnyújtotta azokat Harrynek, aki átvette. – Ez a jogosítványa, ez a brit igazolványa, ez a társadalombiztosítási kártyája és ez az útlevele. Miután ön angol állampolgár, szintén szüksége van zöldkártyára. Ezt az egyet kétévenként meg kell újítani. A megújítása miatt nem kell aggódnia. Ha bármire szüksége van, kérem, küldjön egy baglyot, és megszerzem önnek – tájékoztatta őt Ampók.

Ampók szintén adott Harrynek egy eredeti iratot a tranzakciókról. Átnyújtotta azokat Harrynek. Harry nézte, mint égeti el Ampók a másolatokat, és aztán átadta a megírt vérszerződést. Harry elvette, és elégedetten nézett rá. Ránézett a koboldra és elmosolyodott. Kinyújtotta a kezét, hogy kezet rázzon a kobolddal, és Ampók meglepetten nézett rá. Tulajdonképpen nem volt hozzászokva az effajta megbecsüléshez. Ampók megrázta a kezét, és Harry tiszteletteljesen bólintott felé. – Öröm volt veled dolgozni, Ampók. Nem tudom, hogy a koboldtársadalom törődik–e vele vagy sem, hogy Voldemort végül el lesz pusztítva. Csak nem én leszek az, aki megteszi. Talán be kéne biztosítanotok, hogy a birtokaitok biztonságban legyenek, csak azzal, hogy a biztonságos oldalon vagytok.

Egy másik bólintással Harry elhagyta az irodát, és Perselus követte őt. Együtt sétáltak ki a bankból, és Perselus Harryre nézett. – És most hova? – kérdezte.

– Úgy vélem, Ollivanderhez kéne mennünk. Szükségem van egy új pálcára – válaszolta Harry elgondolkozva.

Útjukat a pálcakészítő boltja felé vették. Elhaladtak az ikrek üzlete mellett, és Harry hirtelen megtorpant. Szórakozottan nézett a boltra. – Ha én befektetek egy üzletbe, és ők bevesznek csendestársnak, perbe foghatom őket, ha a pénzem utáni részesedés sosem került a számlámra? – kérdezte hangosan Perselustól, és a bájitalmester egy töprengő pillantást vetett rá. Körülnézett, és meglátta, hogy a Weasley ikrek állnak a boltjuk ajtajánál, és szomorúan néznek Harryre.

Perselus elmosolyodott, mikor rájött, miben mesterkedik Harry. – Igen, teljesen biztos vagyok benne, hogy beperelheted őket mindenért, amivel tartoznak neked – felelte. – Ha ehhez hozzávesszük azt a tényt, hogy te vagy a Fiú, Aki Túlélte, és téged börtönöztek be ártatlanul, a minisztérium örülne, ha örömet szerezhetne a megmentőjüknek. Valószínűleg többet is megszerezhetnél. Lehet, hogy neked adnák az üzletet kompenzálásképpen.

Harry egy ronda vigyort vetett az ikrekre. – Észben fogom tartani. – Boldogan nézte, ahogy az ikrek elsápadnak, arcukon rémült kifejezés tűnik fel, és visszasietnek a boltba, nem kétség azért, hogy módot találjanak arra, hogy megállítsák Harryt, nehogy elvegye a boltjukat.

Harry felvihogott, és újra elindult az utcán. Végül elérték Ollivander üzletét, és Harry belépett. Körülnézett az apró, sötét boltban, megpróbálta megtalálni a furcsa idős férfit, aki a bolt tulajdonosa volt.

– Á, Mr. Potter. Azon tűnődtem, láthatom–e újra. Felteszem, egy új pálcáért jött? – érdeklődött Mr. Ollivander, mikor előjött a polcok mögül.

– Nem, azért jöttem, hogy helyes faágakkal játsszam – felelte szarkasztikusan. – Mit gondol? – gúnyolódott.

Mr. Ollivander meglepődve nézett rá, majd félresöpörte a megjegyzést. – Ha kérhetném, nyújtsa előre a pálcás kezét, Mr. Potter. Ha jól emlékszem, jobb kezes, igaz?

Harry bólintott, kinyújtotta karját, és figyelte, hogy a férfi elkezdi megmérni. Harry tudta, hogy megnőtt a keze azóta, hogy először járt itt, így türelmesen várta, hogy a férfi tegye a dolgát. Miután Mr. Ollivander készen volt, az idős férfi a polcok mögé sétált, számos dobozt kezdett előpakolászni. Magával hozta azokat a pultra, és Harry végigpróbálta az összeset, de úgy tűnt, egyik sem működött. Harry csendesen felsóhajtott. _Ez eltarthat egy darabig_ – gondolta bosszúsan.

– Nem kell aggódni, nem kell aggódni. Minden varázslónak megvan a pálcája. Minél idősebb lesz, annál jobban megnő az ereje. Az, ami gyermekként nem működött, mostanra nagyszerű pálca lehet – mondta Mr. Ollivander vidáman. Keresgélt, de még minden nem talált pálcát Harry számára. Megállt, és elgondolkodva nézett Harryre, mielőtt megszólalt. – Azt hiszem, megvan. Elnézést egy pillanatra, amíg megszerzem.

Az agg férfi visszasietett a bolt hátsó részébe, és elkezdett kotorászni a dobozok között. Harry hallotta, amint magában motyog. Végül hallott egy 'Aha! Megtaláltam!' – kiáltást a bolt hátuljából, és férfi visszasietett a terembe.

Mr. Ollivander letette a dobozt, és kinyitotta. Harry csodálkozva nézett a pálcára, és tudta, megtalálta az övét. Felemelte a fehér pálcát, és suhintott vele. A pálca felvillant és ragyogni kezdett, és Harry érezte, hogy a mágiája fellobban, majd lenyugszik. A pálca abbahagyta a ragyogást, és Harry kérdően nézett az elragadtatott férfire. – Miből készült? – kérdezte.

– A fa amerikai fehér körte. Nagyon erős és rugalmas. Egy bennszülött amerikai sámán megbűvölte és megszentelte. Hármat szentelt és bűvölt meg, és adta oda az üknagyapámnak ajándékként. Mind a három különböző fából készült, különböző a magjuk, és az első kettő már meg is találta a varázslóját, de ez az egy sosem talált magának gazdát, egészen mostanáig – magyarázta Mr. Ollivander vidáman.

– Mi a magja? – kérdezte Harry.

– Baziliskus szív – válaszolta mosolyogva Mr. Ollivander.

Harry megdöbbenve nézett rá. – Tényleg?

– Igen, Mr. Potter. Ez egy nagyon hatalmas pálca. Úgy vélem, a megfelelő kézbe került. Viselje gondját.

Harry bólintott, és kifizette a pálcát. Egy apró intéssel Harry és Perselus elhagyta a boltot.

– Most hova? – kérdezte Perselus.

– Szükségem van egy pár új ruhára – állapította meg Harry.

– Rendben, akkor találkozzunk a Foltozott Üstben, mikor végzel. Be kell szereznem egy pár dolgot – mondta Perselus. Harry beleegyezett, és elindult, hogy beszerezze a ruháit.

O–––––––o–––––––o––––––––O

Perselus megfordult, és elindult az ellenkező irányba. A patikába ment, ahol összeszedett néhány elkészítendő bájitalhoz szükséges összetevőt. Kihasználta az idejét, mivel rájött, eltarthat egy ideig, míg Harry készen lesz a ruhavásárlással. Lehajolt egy üvegcséért, és összerándult a testében érzett fájdalomtól. Egyenletesen lélegzett a fájdalom alatt, és várta, hogy alábbhagyjon, mielőtt lassan továbbindult. A fájdalomrohamok egyre gyakoribbá váltak. Megpróbálta eltitkolni Harry elől, de tudta, hogy nem végez túl jó munkát. Látta, ahogy Harry jó néhányszor aggódva pillant rá. Rádöbbent, hogy pont akkor, amikor úgy érezte, készen állna a halálra, talált valamit, amiért élhetne. Sosem tudta, milyen kedves ember Harry, mivel sosem vette a fáradtságot, hogy megismerje, amikor gyerek volt. Az utóbbi néhány hétben közel kerültek egymáshoz, és Perselus úgy tartotta, hogy a fiatalember a legjobb barátja, az egyetlen barátja.

Úgy gondolta, szomorú lenne, ha élete végén találna egy ilyen barátra, de nevetnie kellett a sors iróniáján. Perselus megrázta a fejét, és további összetevők után nézett. Nagyszerű lenne, ha ez működne, de ha nem, akkor Harry sohasem kell, hogy megtudja.

Perselus kifizette a hozzávalókat, és kisétált az üzletből. Céltalanul sétált az utcán, amikor szeme megakadt az Uklopsz Bagolyszalonon. Harry napokkal ezelőtt tett egy megjegyzést, hogy beszerez egy baglyot. Perselus elgondolkodva nézett az üzletre. Harry nagyon szerette Hedviget, mivel első barátja, Hagrid vette neki. Még ha az az ember többé már nem is volt Harry barátja, Harry mindig szeretettel és sóvárogva gondolt Hedvigre.

Összeszedte magát, átsétált az utcán, és belépett a szalonba. Keresztülsétált a bolton, de úgy tűnt, nem találta meg, amit akart. Nem akart Harrynek egy szimpla öreg baglyot szerezni. Olyasmit akart, ami Harryt Perselusra emlékezteti, miután ő elment. Rászánta az idejét, és tovább nézelődött. Csalódott lett, mikor rájött, itt semmi nem volt. Megfordult, hogy kimenjen a boltból. Megriadt, és visszaugrott. Az ajtóban, pontosan előtte ott állt az üzlet tulajdonosa. A férfi bagolyszerűen nézett rá, és megkérdezte. – Segíthetek?

– Nem, itt semmi nincs, amit akarok. Elnézést – állapította meg Perselus, és kezdte megkerülni a boltost. Megállt, mikor a bolt tulajdonosa utánanyúlt, és finoman megragadta a karját.

A tulajdonos ránézett, és kíváncsian megkérdezte. – Pontosan mit keres? Lehet, hogy segíthetnék.

Perselus elgondolkozva nézett a férfire, mielőtt bólintott. – Baglyot keresek egy barátom számára. Az előző baglya elpusztult, és szüksége van egy másikra, de én nem csak egy másik baglyot akarok. Egy intelligens baglyot akarok, olyan baglyot, amelyik társasághoz is nevelt, és képes a levelet is kézbesíteni – magyarázta.

A tulajdonos megértően bólintott. – Mmm… értem a problémát. Nem sok ember szerez be annál többre egy baglyot, minthogy levelet kézbesítsen. Jöjjön velem, van néhány madaram hátul, amelyek érdekelhetik önt. Azok elég intelligensek, de nem teszem ki őket a szalon első részébe. Ahogy mondtam, nem sokan érdeklődnek társaság iránt.

Perselus kíváncsian követte a férfit az üzlet hátsó részébe. A boltos ránézett és azt mondta. – Szánja rá az idejét. Van még némi tennivalóm, szóval keressen meg, ha megtalálta azt az egyet, amit keres.

Perselus besétált a terembe, meglátott jó néhány baglyot és megállt. Ránézett egy fehér bagolyra, amelyik majdnem pontosan úgy nézett ki, mint Hedvig. Úgy döntött, elmegy amellett a bagoly mellett. Egy különböző baglyot akart Harrynek, nem egy másikat, Hedvig helyett. Kételkedett benne, hogy bármely bagoly helyettesíthetné Hedviget Harry szívében. A fehér bagoly mögött meglátott egy barna baglyot, de még az sem az volt, amit akart.

Komolyan elgondolkodott, hogy megveszi a hóbaglyot, visszafordult és megmerevedett. Ott ült a szoba sarkában, az árnyékban egy hatalmas, fekete bagoly. Egy darabka fehér sem volt rajta. Hatalmas sárga szeme egyenesen ránézett, és izgatottan rázta meg a testét. Gyönyörű volt. Lenyűgözötten sétált a bagolyhoz, és nézett rá. – Hát, nem egy jóvágású pasi vagy – bókolt neki lágyan. A bagoly egyetértően huhogott fel, és Perselus elmosolyodott.

– Eljönnél velem haza? A barátomnak keresek egy baglyot. Boldog lenne, ha lenne egy másik baglya, aki társaságul szolgálna neki. Tényleg hiányolja azt a másik madarat, amelyik elpusztult. Készen állsz, hogy itt hagyd ez a helyet, és találj egy másikat, ahol élj? – kérdezte, miközben az állatot dédelgette.

A madár izgatottan huhogott, és Perselus összekapta magát. – Maradj itt, visszajövök a tulajdonossal.

Kiment a szobából, megkereste a boltost, és izgatottságában gyakorlatilag maga után vonszolta a férfit. Rámutatott a fekete bagolyra, mire a férfi éles pillantást vetett rá. – Maga az a démonfajzatot akarja? – kérdezte szkeptikusan. – Nincs túl jó modora. – A bagoly is, és Perselus is a férfire nézett, és férfi hátrált párat. – Sose bánja, pont megfelelőek lesznek egymás számára. Rendben, akkor fogja a madarat, és kövessen.

Perselus a bagoly felé fordult, és felemelte karját. A bagoly rárepült a karjára, felsétált rajta, és elhelyezkedett a vállán. Perselus türelmesen megvárta, míg a bagoly elhelyezkedett. Kisétált az üzlet területére. Felkapott egy helyes fekete vasrudat, amire a bagoly izgatottan huhogott. Talált egy óriási sárgaréz kalitkát, hogy abban szállítsa a baglyot. Minden tételt sorra vett, és letette őket. Fizetett a bagolyért, és a többi tételért, majd összezsugorította azokat, és a zsebébe tette.

Kifelémenet a boltból eldöntötte, hogy kivesz egy szobát a Foltozott Üstben, ahol Harry és ő elkölthetik a privát ebédjüket. Izgatott volt, és remélte, hogy Harrynek tetszik majd az ajándéka.

O–––––––o–––––––o––––––––O

Harry bebotorkált a Foltozott Üstbe, és fáradtan ásított. Utált ruhát vásárolni. Csak remélte, hogy nem kell sokáig várnia Perselusra. Eltelt már pár óra, hogy szétváltak, de a nő a ruhaboltban olyan izgatottá vált a ténytől, hogy Harrynek szüksége van egy új ruhásszekrényre, hogy teljesen becsavarodott. Hagyta, hadd élje ki magát. Megadta a nevét és a helyet, ahova elküldje a ruháit, majd kifizette. Szórakozottan hagyta el az üzletet, míg a boszorkány döbben tekintettel nézett rá. Sose tudta meg, hogy Harry Pottert öltöztette.

Harry újból felkuncogott az emlékre, majd körülnézett Perselus után. Nem látta őt sehol és megmerevedett. Biztos, hogy Perselus még vásárolt. Még mindig körbe tekintgetett, mikor valaki megérintette a vállát. Megfordult, és meglátta Tomot a kocsma tulajdonosát, aki rámosolygott. – Mr. Potter, uram – üdvözölte halkan, nem akarva felhívni a többi vendég figyelmét. – Piton professzor szeretné, ha csatlakozna hozzá ebédre a 23–as szobában. A második emeleten van.

– Köszönöm, Tom – felelte Harry, és felsétált az emeletre.

Megtalálta a szobát, és megpróbálta kinyitni az ajtót, de az zárva volt. Megzavarodva, Harry bekopogott az ajtón, és beszólt. – Perselus? Harry vagyok. Nyisd ki az ajtót, be van zárva.

– Egy pillanat, Harry – válaszolta Perselus. Harry mozgást hallott a szobában, és megmarkolta a pálcáját. Nem tudta biztosra, mi folyik, de gyanús volt, hogy az ajtó zárva volt. Az ajtó kattant, és kinyílt, és Harry óvatosan nézett a homályosan feltűnő férfire.

– Miért volt zárva az ajtó? – kérdezte.

– Eldugtam az ajándékod – felelte Perselus.

Harry arca felragyogott. – Te vettél nekem ajándékot. Mi az? – kérdezte mohón.

Perselus szélesebbre tárta az ajtót, és beeresztette Harryt az ajtón. Harry körülnézett, de nem látott semmi oda nem illőt. Megfordult, szembenézett a barátjával, és izgatottan ugrándozni kezdett. – Szóval, hol van? Megkaphatom most? Fogom szeretni? Fogom... – leállt, mikor Perselus feltartotta kezét, hogy megelőzze a kérdéseket. Kuncogott Harry mohóságán.

Perselus kicsit idegesen nézett Harryre. – Általában nem csinálok ilyesmit, szóval remélem, hogy tetszeni fog. Nem akartam pótolni őt, érted, csak azt gondoltam, szeretnél egy másikat. Ha nem tetszik, visszavihetem, és szerezhetek másikat, de tényleg szeretném, ha kedvelnéd, mert én igen, és azt akartam, hogy legyen valamid, ami emlékeztet rám, mikor én elmegyek – fecsegett Perselus. Harry meglepve és szórakozottan nézett rá. Sosem látta még Perselus ilyen idegesnek.

– Biztos vagyok benne, hogy tetszeni fog, akármi is az. Most mutasd meg – követelelőzött vigyorogva Harry.

Perselus bólintott, elővette pálcáját és eltűntette az illúzió és némító bűbájt, ami körülvette a baglyot. Harry nézte, hogyan tűnik elő a madár. Még egy pillanatig állt, majd odasétált az állathoz. A bagoly türelmetlenül ránézett és huhogott. Komolyan huhogott, és Harry kezdett elmosolyodni. Lassan előrenyúlt, és megsimogatta a bagoly fejét. – Ó, Merlin, hát nem vagy gyönyörű? – kérdezte szelíden Harry. A bagoly büszkén felfújta magát. Harry kuncogni kezdett, és a madár és Perselus is ránézett. Szűkölni kezdett a nevetéstől. Miután lehiggadt, Perselusra mosolygott.

– Köszönöm, Perselus. Tökéletes baglyot szereztél nekem, hogy emlékezzem rád. Pont úgy néz, ahogy te – mondta Harry kuncogva. Megsimogatta a baglyot, és csodálattal nézett a hatalmas, fekete madárra. Nem hitte, hogy látott ezelőtt fekete baglyot. Kétségkívül szépséges volt. – Imádom. Nagyon köszönöm – mondta Harry tisztelettel, és egy hatalmas mosolyt adott a férfinek. Láthatta, hogy Perselus ellazul, mikor Harry elfogadta a baglyot.

Perselus az asztalhoz sétált, és leült. – Úgy vélem, megebédelhetnénk, mielőtt visszatérünk a Roxfortba.

Harry ásított, és bólintott. – Ez jó volna. Rendelnél ebédet, míg használom a fürdőszobát? Rendelj, amit akarsz. – A szobaajtó felé indult, és kilépett rajta. Néhány perc múlva visszatért, és látta, hogy az étel az asztalon van. Gyomra megkordult, úgyhogy átsietett a szobán, és leült. Enni kezdett, beszélgetett Perselusszal a ruhavásárlás élményéről, és többször átnézett a még elnevezendő bagolyra.

Évek óta először Harry elégedett volt.

O–––––––o–––––––o––––––––O

Néhány hónappal később Harry a kanapén ülve olvasott, mialatt Nara fejét simogatta. Harry még mindig kuncogott Perselusszal folytatott vitáján a bagoly elnevezése miatt. Harry Perselusnak akarta elnevezni barátja iránt érzett tisztelete miatt, de Perselus elutasította. Futottak egy kört emiatt, és Harry duzzogott is. Ez akkor történt, mikor J.R.R. Tolkien könyvét, a Gyűrűk Urát olvasta, és ráakadt a tünde nevek listájára. Megdöbbenésére, Perselusnak is volt megfelelője. Egy komisz mosollyal közölte Perselusszal, hogy a bagoly neve Naracion, röviden Nara lesz.

Piton, megzavarodva a Harry arcán feltűnt eltökéltségtől, beleegyezett, és sosem tudta meg, honnan szedte Harry a nevet. Harry kuncogott az emléken, és megugrott, mikor meghallotta, hogy egy fáradt hang megkérdezi. – Miért nevetsz?

Harry Perselusra nézett, mosolya elszállt. – Nincs különösebb oka – válaszolta.

Perselus felmorrant, és becsukta a szemét. Harry elveszti a barátját, ez már nyilvánvaló volt. Az utóbbi két hónapban Perselus haja teljesen fehér lett. Ez volt Perselus testi hanyatlásának mellékhatása. Alig tudott állni, arról nem is beszélve, hogy mozogjon. Perselus számára minden mozdulat fájdalmas volt, fájdalomcsillapító főzettel volt begyógyszerezve. Perselus végül tájékoztatta az igazgatót az állapotáról, mikor egy nap szó szerint képtelen volt felkelni az ágyból, hogy tanítson. Az igazgató feldúlt volt. Harry sosem tudta meg igazán, hogy azért mert egy barátot fog elveszíteni, vagy azért, mert egy kémet veszít el a Voldemort elleni folytonosan tomboló háborúban.

Voldemort megkísérelte néhányszor elkapni Harryt, de elhibázták. Harry ritkán jelent meg nyilvánosság előtt, jobban szeretett távol maradni a varázslóvilágtól. Némileg optimista volt a sikeres bevásárló útja miatt, úgyhogy egyedül ment el a Czikornyai és Patzába. Alig volt az üzleten belül, mielőtt bámulók és riporterek hemzsegtek körülötte. Alig tudta megmenteni az életét, mondta drámaian Perselusnak, aki csak a szemét forgatta és horkantott. Harry átduzzogta az egész napot, egészen addig, míg Perselus meg nem ígérte neki, hogy elmegy vele néhány könyvet venni. Harry elmosolyodott a Perselusszal eltöltött másik emlék kapcsán.

- Harry – szólította meg Perselus halkan.

Harry felnézett Perselusra. – Igen? – kérdezte.

– Az ágyamba tudnál segíteni? Nagyon fáradtnak érzem magam – felelte Perselus, és kimerültség hallatszott hangjában.

Harry bólintott, és letette a könyvét. A kanapéhoz sétált, ahol Perselus feküdt, lehajolt, és gyöngéden felemelte a férfit. Perselus az utóbbi hónapban nagyon sokat fogyott. Olyan sovány és gyenge volt, hogy Harrynek nem okozott problémát, hogy felemelje őt a kanapéról. Becipelte Perselust a szobájába, és letette az ágyra. Betakarta takaróval, és megbizonyosodott róla, hogy a vékony test melegben van. – Szükséged van bájitalra? – kérdezte Harry aggódva.

Perselus bólintott, és az apró éjjeliszekrényre mutatott, amely az ágya mellett állt. – Igen, ott van a fiókban egy bájital. Ideadnád nekem? – kérdezte.

Harry kinyitotta a fiókot kihúzott belőle egy bájitalos üvegcsét. Gyöngyfehér volt és fényesen ragyogott. Harry átnyújtotta Perselusnak, aki lenyelte. Perselus elégedetten felsóhajtott. – Nem hiszem, hogy problémám lesz az alvással. – Perselus gyengéd arckifejezéssel nézett fel Harryre. – Ugye tudod, hogy már nem fog sokáig tartani? – kérdezte.

Harry szája megremegett, miközben bólintott a fejével. – Tudom, Perselus, tudom – mondta szomorúan.

Perselus gyengéden rámosolygott, olyan mélyet sóhajtott, ami még nem okozott számára fájdalmat, majd álomba merült. Harry visszatartotta a késztetést, hogy sikoltson az egész helyzet igazságtalansága miatt. Megveregette a férfi karját, és kisétált a hálószobából. Nem ment messzire, arra az esetre, ha Perselusnak szüksége lenne rá.

Harry leült a fotelbe, megpróbálta visszatartani könnyeit, és visszagondolt az elmúlt pár hónapra. Keresztapja és a vérfarkas soha többé nem közeledtek felé. Alkalmanként láthatta megtört szívű keresztapját a kastély körül, amint szomorúan nézi őt, de nem tudta magát rávenni, hogy érdekelje. Megmondta a keresztapjának, hogy sosem volna képes megbocsátani neki. Amennyiben Sirius nem akart neki hinni, az az ő gondja.

Miután a Weasleyk látták a Siriusszal történt jelenetet, Mollyt kivéve nem voltak elég bátrak ahhoz, hogy közeledjenek felé, de elég volt néhány éles szót az arcába vágni Ronról, meg hogy szégyellje a családját, és ő sem közeledett többet felé. Az ikrek nyugtalanul figyelték őt minden alkalommal, mikor látták, annak biztos tudatában, hogy el fogja venni tőlük az üzletüket. Harry szórakozottan kuncogott, tudva, hogy neki nincs szüksége az ő boltjukra, de azok nem tudják ezt.

Az igazgató megpróbálta rávenni Harryt, hogy fejezze be az iskolát, de Harry csak egy gúnyos mosolyt vetett az igazgatóra, és megmondta neki, hogy nem érdekli. Dumbledore megfenyegette, hogy elmegy a minisztériumba, és törvényileg fogják kényszeríteni arra, hogy befejezze az iskolát, mire Harry nevetve azt mondta, hogyha ezt megteszi, akkor Németországba távozik, ahol az iskolát a Durmstrangban fejezheti be. Az igazgató, aki nem volt biztos abban, hogy Harry hazudik-e vagy sem, meghátrált. Amióta Perselus rosszabbul lett, Harrynek meg sem fordult a fejében, hogy bárhova is elmenjen. Ott volt számára Perselus, aki segített neki a fontosabb tananyagokban, amiket elmulasztott. Bájitaltan, Sötét Varázslatok Kivédése és Rúnaismeretek. Perselusnak szüksége volt valamire, amivel elfoglalhatja magát, mikor nem tudott tovább állni, hogy készíthesse bájitalait.

Harry az ajkába harapott, hogy fel ne sírjon. Sosem tudta, hogy ennyire meg fogja szeretni a férfit, mikor négy hónappal ezelőtt azt az ígéretet tette, hogy segít neki. Merlin nevére esküdött, és be is fogja tartani, nem számit, milyen fájdalmas volt. Sosem állna készen Perselus halálára, de tudta, hogy hamarosan be fog következni. Hálás volt az időért, amit együtt töltöttek.

Miután Perselus meghal, Harry elhagyhatná a varázslóvilágot. Megvolt a lenyomozhatatlan nemzetközi zsupszkulcsa, a nyakában lógott egy kígyó formájában. Perselus készítette el számára a zsupszkulcsot, és napokig szenvedett vele, míg elkészült. Harry könyörgött neki, hogy ne tegye, de Perselus makacs volt. Harry nem utasíthatta vissza a férfinek ezt a cselekedetét, amely elvihetné a varázsvilágból. Így hát köszönetképpen törődött Perselusszal, miután ő elkészítette a zsupszkulcsot.

Miután Perselus meghal, Harry Coloradóban levő otthonába megy. Perselus vele ment, hogy leellenőrizze a házat. Harry azonnal beleszeretett. Nagy, sárga, kétemeletes ház volt. Veranda vette körül az egész házat, és hatalmas kert terjeszkedett a ház hátsó részén, amely tele volt gyógyfüvekkel és zöldségekkel. A ház elején virágoskert volt, színes virágok tengerével. Harry kedvenc helye a ház hátsó részén levő udvar volt. Élő virágsövény vette körül a területet, körbezárva és ezzel elrejtve azt. Szép kilátás nyílt a coloradói hegyekre, és a levegő friss és tiszta volt.

Harrynek mérföldekre nem volt szomszédja, és a ház végétől délre eső hatalmas erdőben vadállatok éltek. Perselus szintén beleszeretett, és azzal ugratta Harryt, hogy az alagsor csodálatos hely egy bájitallabor berendezésére. Harry nevetett, de élvezetett okozott neki, hogy a ház melletti pincében egy valódi bájitallabort találtak.

Harry behunyta a szemét, és elbóbiskolt, addig, míg egy reszkető hang meg nem szólította őt. Felugrott a fotelből, a hálószobába ment, egyenesen az ágyhoz, ahol leült. – Mi van, Pers? – kérdezte.

– Itt az idő, Harry – válaszolta Perselus, kissé rémült szemmel.

– Ne – szűkölte Harry és megragadta Perselus kezét. – Még olyan sok tennivaló, és mondanivaló van. Még nem állok készen, hogy elbúcsúzzak tőled, Pers. Még nem vagyok kész, hogy elmenjek.

Perselus kuncogott, reszkető kézzel felnyúlt, és megsimogatta Harry arcát. – Ez egyszer azt kívánom, bárcsak ne kéne elmennem, Harry. Az utóbbi néhány hónapban a legjobb barátommá váltál, akit csak kereshettem volna. Teljessé varázsoltad az életem, olyan módon, amit ezelőtt sosem ismertem. Hiányozni fogsz, Harry – mondta lágy mosollyal.

Harry sírni kezdett. – Azt a buta baglyot utánad neveztem el – bökte ki.

Perselus elkezdett nevetni, és azt felelte. – Tudom, Harry. Tudod, olvastam a könyvet. Tudom, mennyit jelent számodra Nara, és tudom, mennyire én utánam akartad elnevezni – zihálta fájdalmasan, felületesen lélegezve, kezével szorosan markolva Harryt. – Egyetlen dolgot kérek tőled, Harry – kérte lihegve.

– Bármit barátom, tudod – válaszolta Harry szipogva.

– Ne felejts el. Emlékezz rám a szívedben, Ron és Hermione mellett. Tudd, hogy akárhol is vagyok, figyellek téged, ugyanúgy, ahogy Ron és Hermione. Csak gondold el, az örökkévalóság maradékát egy Weasleyvel és Mindenttudóval fogom eltölteni – ugratta Perselus.

Harry erre könnyes szemmel, összeszűkült torokkal felnevetett. Perselus elkezdett levegő után kapkodni. Rádöbbenve, hogy Perselus Harry miatt küzd a maradásért, halkan suttogta.

– Pihenj most, Perselus. Itt az idő, hogy megpihenj. Már elmehetsz. Örökké emlékezni fogok rád. Béke legyen veled, barátom, béke legyen veled. – Ott ült, fogta Perselus kezét, miközben a bájitalmester vett egy lélegzetet, majd még egyet, egészen addig, míg végül nem vett több levegőt. Harry várt, reménykedett egy újabb lélegzetvételben, de szívében tudta, hogy Perselus eltávozott.

Szorosan összepréselve Perselus kezét, Harry hangosan zokogni kezdett. Karjába vette Perselus testét, és hintázni kezdett, előre és hátra; tudta nem számít, mit csinál, barátja nem tudja kinyitni a szemét és ránézni, vagy ragaszkodó idióta kölyöknek hívni. Sosem fogja hallani a férfi gonosz nevetését, vagy látni, hogy a meleg fekete szemek jókedvvel és kedvességgel telnek meg. Harry nem tudta, meddig feküdt ott zokogva. Nem volt tudatában semminek, amíg egy kezet nem érzett a vállán. Felnézett, és az igazgató szomorú tekintetét pillantotta meg.

Ajka remegett, könnyek gördültek le az arcán. – Elment, igazgató úr. A barátom elment – mondta remegő hangon. Lenyelt egy újabb zokogást, és folytatta. – Azt akarta, hogy a kúriájában temessék el két napon belül. Nem akar nagy, körülményes ceremóniát, csak egy egyszerűt. Csak azt akarja, hogy megemlékezzenek, ez minden. Csak hogy emlékezzenek – mondta Harry szomorúan, miközben lenézett legjobb barátja testére.

Dumbledore a feldúlt fiatalemberre nézett, és gyengéden mosolygott. – Nem hiszem, hogy ez problémát fog okozni, Harry. - A fiú zavarodottan bólintott, tekintete még mindig a halott barátja arcán nyugodott.

Az igazgató finoman elhúzta Harryt Perselustól. – Hagynod kell, hogy a minisztérium emberei megállapítsák a halálát, és felkészítsék a temetésre. – Harry szipákolt, és beleegyezően bólintott.

Dumbledore kivezette a szobából, el a minisztériumi dolgozók mellett. Mikor Harry elhagyta a szobát, ők megkezdték a munkájukat.

Harry elveszetten nézett körül a szobában. Nem tudta, mit tegyen. Az utóbbi hónapban Perselus gondját viselte, és most hogy ideje az ő kezében volt, nem tudott vele mit kezdeni. Türelmetlen volt, hogy távozzon. Még két nap, és elmehet. Nem volt semmi, ami tovább itt tartsa.

Hirtelen az igazgató felé fordult. – Miután Perselust eltemettük, egy sajtókonferenciát akarok összehívni. Itt az idő, hogy tegyek valamit a varázslóvilág számára. Annyira aggódtam Perselus miatt, hogy nem akartam semmi mást, hogy eltérítsen. Itt az idő, hogy szóljak a varázslóvilághoz. Megígértem Perselusnak, hogy megteszem – mondta Harry határozottan.

– Természetesen, Harry – felelte csendesen Dumbledore. Harry látta, hogy Dumbledore megpróbálja elrejteni örömét, és magában nevetett. _Ó, hogy meg fogsz lepődni, te vén szörnyeteg_ – gondolta Harry. Emlékezett a Perselusszal folytatott vitára a varázslóvilágnak nyújtandó távozó beszédről. Perselus javasolta, hogy tartson sajtókonferenciát. A bájitalmester úgy gondolta, hogy ez egy kedves módja lesz, hogy mindenkinek istenhozzádot mondjon. Az arcán megjelenő megvetés és gúny láttán, és ahogy mondta, Harry nevetésben tört ki. A tény, hogy Harry sajtókonferenciát ad, azt jelenti, hogy tele lesznek vele az újságok. Minden újság jelen akar majd lenni. Harry megígérte Perselusnak, hogy megteszi. Harry szomorúan kacarászott magában. _Érted teszem, Pers, ahogy megígértem_ – gondolta sóvárogva.

Harry arrébb sétált az igazgatótól, és leült a kanapéra. Betekerte magát a takaróba, amit Perselus használt. Érezhette barátja illatát, és vigasztalva érezte magát. Körülnézett a szobában, és hálás volt, amiért nem kellett azért aggódnia, hogy összepakolja Perselus dolgait. Már elvégezték és félrepakolták őket. Harry felnyúlt, és megérintette a nyakláncot, amit Perselus adott neki. Ez egy másik olyan darab volt, amelyik Perselus szeretett nagyapjáé volt. Mikor Harry megkérdezte, hogy miért ad neki olyan dolgokat, amik a nagyapjáé voltak, Perselus szégyenlősen rámosolygott, és azt mondta, olyan valakinek adja azokat, akivel törődik, és a nagyapja helyeselné.

Harry halkan sírni kezdett, és elkezdett hintázni előre és hátra. Hiányolta a barátját, éppen annyira, mint Ront és Hermionét. _Vigyázzatok, Persre, srácok. Tényleg ő a legjobb barát, akitek valaha csak lehet._

O–––––––o–––––––o––––––––O

Két nappal később napos, ragyogó idő volt. A madarak vidáman csiripeltek, és a hőmérséklet kellemes meleg volt. Harry utálta. A tükör előtt állt, és megpróbált civilizáltan kinézni, ahogy Perselus nevezte. Nem tudta magát rávenni, hogy érdekelje, hogyan néz ki. Meggyőződött róla, hogy fekete talárja rendben van, és haját a Perselustól kapott ezüst csattal fogta össze. Az arcán levő sápadtságtól vagy vörös szemétől nem tudott megszabadulni. Azok a két napja tartó alváshiánytól és a sírástól alakultak ki. Megvonta a vállát, és elfordult a tükörtől. Kisétált a hálószobából, utoljára nézett körül a csupasz nappalin. Ez volt az utolsó alkalom, hogy valaha látja. Narát már átküldte a házba a ruhákkal, és a személyes dolgaival együtt. Amint vége a temetésnek, megtartja a sajtókonferenciáját, és aztán szabad lehet. Szabad, hogy élhesse az életét. Annyira vágyott rá, hogy itt legyen Perselus, és láthassa. Ez csakis Perselus segítségével valósulhatott meg.

Harry felsétált a lépcsőkön az emeletre, és belépett a Nagyterembe, ahol az igazgató és a keresztapja várták. Figyelmen kívül hagyta keresztapját, bólintott az igazgatónak, és együtt kisétáltak a Nagyteremből. A bejárati ajtóhoz mentek, és elhagyták a kastélyt. Túlhaladtak a védőbűbájokon, és az igazgató elővett egy öreg zoknit. Harry megérintette, és a zsupszkulcs aktiválódott.

Harry kíváncsian nézett körbe a környezetén. Egy temetőben volt, távolban egy nagy vidéki kúriát láthatott. Kicsit kíváncsi volt, hogy néz ki Perselus háza, de ez nem volt elég, ahhoz hogy elnapolja terveit. Harry követte az igazgatót és a keresztapját valahova, ami templomnak látszott. Körülnézett, és megfigyelte, hogy az épületnek nagy, boltíves mennyezete van. A hatalmas, gyönyörű, színezett ablakok kígyókat és sárkányokat ábrázoltak. Az épület minden oldalán padok álltak sorban, a padokon fehér virágok függtek. Harry fehér gyertyákat láthatott, amelyek véletlenszerűen voltak elhelyezve körbe a teremben. A fehér szín emlékeztető volt a feltámadásra. Az épület első részében egy nagyméretű fehér márványból készült oltár volt felállítva. Az oltáron feküdt Perselus koporsója, amelyik szintén fehér volt. Harry kuncogott. Perselus gyűlölné ezt. Ő olyan férfi volt, aki a feketét szerette.

Harry lassan sétált Perselus koporsójához. Szeme elhomályosodott a könnyektől, ahogy lenézett legjobb barátja arcára. Úgy tűnt, mintha Perselus csak aludna. A varázslat, amelyet a varázsló társadalom használt a temetésein, sokkal kifinomultabb volt, mint amit a muglik végeztek a halottaikon. A holttestek tartósító bűbájokkal voltak kezelve, így azt egy évig meg lehetett mutatni. A tartósított testet egy tiszta védőképernyő mögé helyezték a sírjukban, így a holttest látható volt a temetés után. Tradíció volt, hogy a tetem látható egy évig. Sok boszorkánynak és varázslónak idő kellett hozzá, hogy eljöjjenek és megnézzék a holttestet. Amikor letelt az egy év, a védőképernyő eltűnt, és mind a koporsó, mind a síremlék véglegesen bezárult. Akkor a tartósítóbűbáj elenyészik, és bomlásnak indulhat a holttest.

Harry lehajtotta a fejét, és a könnyek kihullottak a szeméből. Szipogott egy kicsit, majd Perselusra nézett. – Nem foglak elfelejteni, barátom – suttogta lágyan.

Elfordult a koporsótól, és lehajtott fejjel leült a padba. Figyelmen kívül hagyta a körülötte levő embereket. Néhány perccel később, végül rávette magát, és körülnézett. Láthatta a roxforti tanárokat, a Főnix Rendjének tagjait, és néhány embert, akit Harry nem ismert. Harry szomorkás szórakozottsággal rázta meg a fejét. Perselus utálta volna ezt. Ha ez az ő döntése lett volna, csakis az igazgatót és Harryt akarta volna a temetési szertartáson.

Miután az emberek leültek, az igazgató az épület elejéhez ment. Komoran nézett rájuk, majd beszélni kezdett.

– Barátaim, egy jó ember távozott. Perselus Piton nem volt udvarias ember, sem barátságos férfi, de jó ember volt. Ő volt az a férfi, aki éveket töltött, hogy vezekeljen a múltban elkövetett tévedései miatt. Egy férfi volt, aki több mint húsz évig kémkedett a világos oldalnak. Ezen a napon gyászoljuk és emlékezünk az elmúlására. Emeljük fel a hangunkat együtt, ahogy az elmúlás igéit mondjuk – hirdette az igazgató.

Az épületben minden hang csendes kántálásba kezdett.

„_Szerettünk, te halott vagy,_

_De nem vagy egyedül._

_Mi itt vagyunk veled,_

_A kedves halott vár reád,_

_Szeretetből távozol, és_

_Szeretetbe érkezel._

_Egyedül szeretetet _

_Vigyél magaddal,_

_A szeretetünk elkísérhet téged_

_És megnyitja az utat."_

A hangok elhalkultak, és Dumbledore számos nevet hívott ki. – Harry Potter, Rémszem Mordon, Minerva McGalagony, Kingsley Shacklebolt, és Amelia Bones, ha megkérhetnélek, gyertek fel, és álljatok körbe a koporsó körül.

Odasétáltak a koporsóhoz, és kört formáltak. Dumbledore meggyújtott néhány füstölőt. Édeskés fűszag lengte körül a termet.

–_A víz által, a föld által, a tűz által, a levegő által, a lélek által legyen ez a kör úgy megkötve, ahogy mi kívánjuk! Úgy legyen! _– kezdte Dumbledore.

_Esdeklem hozzád, Ó hatalomnak köre, hogy vedd körbe az igazság, a szeretet és az öröm találkozási helyét._

_Nyújts védelmet minden baj és betegség ellen, határvonalat az emberek világa és a hatalmas egyetlen királysága között. Légy védőbástya, amely megőrzi, és magában tartja az energiát, amelyet összegyűjtenek belőled. A Sötét Úrnő és a Sötét Tanist nevében. Úgy legyen._

Dumbledore odahajolt a fekete gyertyák fényéhez, amely körülvette a koporsót.

–_Ó erőknek gyertyája mutasd meg ennek a körnek a tudást és az igazságot, amelyben minden erő lakozik. Úgy legyen. _

Aztán meggyújtotta a fehér gyertyákat. – _Ó fénynek gyertyája küldj tovább mindnyájunkat, hogy dicséretet érdemlő, és igaz dolgokat cselekedjünk. Úgy legyen._

Előrehajolt, és meggyújtotta az utolsó, barna színű gyertyákat. _– Ó anyának gyertyája, akinek mindnyájan azért élünk, hogy viszonozzuk, amit adnunk kell. Úgy legyen._

_Észak és Dél, Kelet és Nyugat hatalmas védelmezői, a ti erőtöket hívjuk most. Legyetek itt a körünkben, és csatlakozzatok szertartásunkhoz. Úgy legyen_ – zengte újra dallamosan Dumbledore.

_Szólunk a Sötétség Úrnőjéhez, a Banyához, az Aratóhoz, a Vigasztalóhoz és az Élet és Halál Nővéreihez. Legyetek velünk és csatlakozzatok szertartásunkhoz. Úgy legyen. Sötét Tanist, ki Caer Sidiben lakol, hozzád kiáltunk, Üdvözítők az Élet és Halál kapujánál. Legyetek velünk és csatlakozzatok szertartásunkhoz. Úgy legyen _– kiáltotta Dumbledore.

_Azért gyűltünk ma össze, hogy búcsút vegyünk attól, aki megkezdte utazását az életből a halálba. Azért gyűltünk ma össze, hogy szólítsuk az ősöket, akik előttünk távoztak, hogy legyenek velünk, és vegyenek részt a szertartásunkban. Szólítjuk az Úrnőt és az Urat, hogy csatlakozzanak hozzánk szertartásunkban. Szólítjuk a Föld, a Levegő, a Tűz, és a Víz elemeit, hogy legyenek ma itt velünk._

_Az ajándékok megkönnyítik utadat és irányítják lépteid, az ajándékok képessé tesznek, hogy átkelj a hídon, és az ajándékok megáldanak, amikor egyszer elhagyod a Lelkek országát az újjászületés végett az Élet Országa felé. Beajánljuk ezeket az ajándékokat az Újjászületés Üstjébe –_ mondta Dumbledore.

Jelt adott Harrynek, hogy helyezze el ajándékát az oltáron.

Harry egy apró növényt helyezett a fehér lapra, és beszélni kezdett. – Felajánlom ajándékul az édes borsót. Mindig emlékeztethet téged a barátságunkra. Tudd, hogy sosem leszel elfeledve. Áldást reá! – suttogta fájdalommal telve.

Minerva az oltárra tette ajándékát. – Felajánlom ajándékul az illatos macskamentát. Emlékeztethet téged bármilyen boldogságra, amiben részed volt és lesz az új életedben. Áldást reá! – mondta szipákolva.

Rémszem az oltárra rakta az ajándékát, és rekedtesen beszélni kezdett. – Felajánlom ajándékul a cickafarkot. Megadhatja azt a bátorságot az elkövetkező életben, amiben eddig is részed volt. Állandó éberség, barátom. Áldást reá! – mondta ünnepélyesen.

Kingsley elhelyezte ajándékát az oltáron. – A szerecsendiót ajánlom ajándékul. Legyél olyan egészséges az elkövetkező életben, amilyen most nem lehettél. Áldást reá! – mondta dübörgő hangon.

Amelia rátette ajándékát az oltárra. – A hamut ajánlom fel ajándékul. Légy boldog a következő életben. Áldást reá!

Dumbledore elhelyezte ajándékát az oltáron, és gyengéden megsimogatta. – A gardéniát ajánlom ajándékul. Legyen olyan béke az elkövetkező életedben, amilyenben most nem volt részed. Áldást reá!

Együtt kezdtek el beszélni. – _Felajánljuk neked ezeket az ajándékokat, Perselus Piton. Hozzanak rád áldást most és mindörökké. A víz magával ragadhatja és megtisztíthatja érzelmeid. A tűz fényesen megvilágíthatja a lelkedet a másik világban. A föld kényelmet és békét adhat az Ő karjaiban. Az Ősök világítsák meg utadat. Istennő ölelje a lelkedet. Isten irányíthatja újjászületésed. És a körforgás visszahozhat téged ide. A Vidámság szétoszlik, Áldott legyen, és a Vidámság újra megjelenik._

Dumbledore átvette a szertartás további részét, mikor újra beszélni kezdett. _– Észak és Dél, Kelet és Nyugat védelmezői, köszönjük körük részesei voltatok. Baj nélkül térjetek vissza, ahonnan jöttetek. Úgy legyen._

_Ez a kör nyitva van, de sosem törve. A Sötétség Istenének és Sötétség Istennőjének áldása tanítson az élet értékére. Úgy legyen! _– mondta Dumbledore.

Mindannyian elhátráltak a koporsótól, Harry lehajtott fejjel próbálta megállítani könnyeit. Most, hogy a temetés véget ért, minden olyan befejezettnek látszott. Már nem volt semmi, ami tovább itt tartsa őt. Hamarosan itt volt az ideje a sajtókonferenciának, és azután elmehet abból a világból, amelyik annyi fájdalmat okozott neki. Megkönnyebbültséget érzett, hogy végre szabad lesz.

Harry az igazgatóra várt, aki a többi Rendtaggal beszélt. Az űrbe bámult, amikor megérezte valaki jelenlétét maga mellett. Megfordult, és látta, hogy a keresztapja az. – Mi van, kutyafajzat? – kérdezte hidegen.

– Hallottam, hogy beszélni fogsz a varázslóvilághoz. Ez azt jelenti, hogy kezded megbocsátani a tévedéseinket? – kérdezte reménykedve Sirius.

Harry előrehajolt, úgy sziszegte. – Nem ebben, vagy a következő életben, keresztapám. – Megkerülte a férfit, és elindult az épület ajtaja felé. Hallotta, hogy az igazgató utána szól, de Harry nem foglalkozott vele. Kilépett az épületből a fénylő napsütésre, és mély levegőt vett. Az épület nyomasztó volt. Nekidőlt az építménynek, és várta az igazgatót. Néhány perccel később a férfi kijött, és körbenézett. Dumbledore szeme felcsillant, amikor meglátta, hogy Harry az épületnek dőlt.

– Készen állsz a sajtókonferenciára? – kérdezte, és Harry bólintott. – Caramel miniszter úr izgatott volt a sajtókonferencia miatt, és úgy döntött, hogy a minisztériumban tartja, ha ez neked is megfelelne? – kérdezte barátságosan fénylő szemmel Dumbledore.

Harry nemtörődöm módon megvonta a vállait, de belül vidámság táncolt benne. A minisztérium, akármilyen hülye indokból, nem alkalmazott védőbűbájokat a zsupszkulcsok ellen._Drámai módon távozhatok, Perselushoz méltón_ – gondolta szórakozottan. Dumbledore bólintott, és előhúzott egy másik zoknit. Harry megérintette, és a zsupszkulcs a minisztériumba vitte őket.

Körülnézett, és látta, hogy jó néhány újságíró már ott volt. Azok izgatott suttogásba kezdtek, mikor ő feltűnt. Látta a sebesen közeledő minisztert, és enyhén rávigyorgott a férfire.

– Á, Mr. Potter, Harry. Hívhatlak Harrynek? – kérdezte izgatottan a miniszter.

– Nem, maga tehetségtelen balfácán, nem teheti – mondta Harry, és a szoba elcsendesedett. Visszafojtott egy kuncogást, és rájött, hogy túl sok időt töltött Perselusszal. A miniszter zavartnak tűnt, és Dumbledore rosszalló pillantást vetett rá. Harry csak gúnyosan mosolygott rájuk.

– Szóval, hol van a többi újságíró? – kérdezte hidegen.

– Már bármelyik pillanatban itt lehetnek – válaszolta Caramel idegesen. – Á, már ott is vannak. Ha megbocsát, üdvözölnöm kell őket. – Harry szórakozottan nézte, ahogy Caramel buzgón elsietett Harrytől.

– Igazán, Harry, muszáj volt ezt tenned? – kérdezte szigorúan Dumbledore.

Harry hűvösen nézett rá. – Csak azért, mert maga a seggét nyalja, nem jelenti azt, hogy én is azt fogom. Nem vagyok senki ölebe Dumbledore, sem a magáé, sem a miniszteré.

Arrébb lépett a döbbent férfitől, és bólintott egy pár újságíró felé. Elment a szoba egyik sarkába, hogy ott várjon, míg készen vannak.

– Szia, Harry – üdvözölte egy hang mellőle.

Megfordult, és látta, hogy Luna Lovegood áll mellette. Ő egyike volt azoknak, akik hittek neki. – Luna, mit csinálsz itt?

– Apámnak dolgozom újságíróként. Mivel az összes újságírót idekéretted, hát én is itt vagyok. Elmész, ugye? – kérdezte álmodozó hangon.

Harry meglepetten, majd szórakozottan nézett rá. – Elfelejtettem, hogy te néha látsz olyan dolgokat is, amiket mások nem.

– Mmm… igaz. Minden jót kívánok neked, Harry. Nem tudom azt mondani, hogy hibáztatlak, amiért elhagyod a világunkat. Nincs sok minden többé, amit felajánlhatunk, igaz? – kérdezte csendesen. Álmodozó szeme körbepásztázta a szobát. Harry lustán tűnődött, hogy mit látott ott.

Harry megrázta a fejét. – Nem, nincs. Mivel barát voltál, hadd mondjak el egy apró titkot. Voldemort el fog pusztulni, csak nem általam – suttogta.

– És ezt honnan tudod? – kérdezte kíváncsian.

– Fogjuk rá, hogy egy látótól, és maradjunk is ennyiben. – Luna beleegyezően bólintott. Az igazgató áthívta, és Harry Lunára nézett. – Jó volt téged újra látni, Luna.

– Viszlát, Harry – mondta a lány lágyan.

Harry elsétált a különös lánytól, fellépett az emelvényre, ahol Dumbledore várt rá. Az agg férfi ragyogó mosolyt villantott rá, és Harry visszafogta magát attól, hogy rámorduljon.

A riporterek felé fordult, és vadállatiasan elmosolyodott. A riporterek ijedtükben megborzongtak, és nyugtalan mocorgásba kezdtek.

– Varázsló társadalom varázslói és boszorkányai, ezt a konferenciát egy barátom kérésére tartom, aki két nappal ezelőtt meghalt. Ő javasolta, hogy beszélnem kéne a varázslóvilághoz, és tudassam, mit fogok legközelebb csinálni. Ezennel megragadnám ezt a lehetőséget, hogy szóljak néhány szót – kezdte Harry.

– Hat évig rohadtam az Azkabanban, míg maguk kényelmesen ültek az otthonukban, annak biztos tudatában, hogy én voltam a gyilkos. Tévedtek. Azt hitték, hogy most, hogy már kinn vagyok, és mindenki megbocsátott nekem, hálásnak kéne lennem. Tévedtek. Sosem foglalkoztak azzal, hogy megkeressék a valódi gyilkost, mert ez túl kényelmetlen lett volna. Maguk nem egyebek, mint birkák, és túlságosan is készségesek ahhoz, hogy kövessék azokat, akiknek számít a véleménye – mondta megvetően.

A riporterek még jobban nyugtalankodtak, mikor rájöttek, hogy a dolgok nem abba az irányba mennek, ahogy ők gondolták. Dumbledore homlokát ráncolva nézett Harryre, és Caramel rémülten nézett rá. Harry csak vigyorgott.

– Évekig hősnek állítottak be, majd elmebeteg bolond fiúnak, aki hazudik Voldemort visszatéréséről. Ismét tévedtek. Évekig hallgatnom kellett Caramelt, miként hazudik mindnyájuknak Voldemort visszatéréséről. Ő még a varázslóvilág tudomása előtt tudta, hogy Voldemort visszatért, de túlságosan aggódott a hatalma miatt, így mindnyájuknak hazudott, és ez miatt emberek haltak meg. – Az újságírók összesúgtak, és Harry az izgő–mozgó miniszterre bámult. Visszafordult a pódium elé, és folytatta beszédét.

– Létezik egy prófécia, amely szerint én leszek a varázsvilág hőse. Ez azt állítja, hogy én fogom legyőzni Voldemortot, vagy meghalok_. „Közeledik az egyetlen, aki diadalmaskodhat a Sötét Nagyúr fölött… azoknak születik, akik háromszor dacoltak vele, és a hetedik hónap halála szüli… és a Sötét Nagyúr egyenrangúként jelöli meg őt, de benne olyan erő lakik, amit a Sötét Nagyúr nem ismer… és egyikük meghal a másik keze által, mert nem élhet az egyik, míg él a másik… az egyetlent, aki diadalmaskodhat a Sötét Nagyúr fölött, a hetedik hónap halála szüli…"_

Harry hallotta az újságírók döbbent zihálását, és látta a kábult pillantást Dumbledore arcán. Nem feltételezte, hogy Harry meg fogja osztani a jóslat tartalmát az egész varázslóvilággal, amelyet így már Voldemort is ismerni fog.

– Itt vagyok, hogy újra elmondjam, tévedtek. Nem vagyok a megmentőjük. A legkevésbé sem törődöm vele, ha kivétel nélkül mindenki meghal. Ez a világ nem tett semmit, csak évekig bántott és szenvedést okozott. Ami engem illet, mindnyájan elmehetnek a pokolba. Mosom kezeim, és üdvözlöm Voldemortot ebben a szánalmas világban. Remélem, hogy ez megtanítja magukat, hogy óvatosnak kéne lenniük, hogyan bánnak másokkal, vagy az még később seggbe fogja marni magukat – mondta Harry gúnyosan mosolyogva.

Ha azt hitték, meg fogom menteni mindnyájukat, tévedtek. Az egyetlen ember, aki eddig itt tartott a varázsló világban, halott, és nincs rá okom, hogy maradjak. Elmegyek, és soha többé nem jövök vissza. Mostantól foglalkozzanak maguk a saját problémájukkal. A pokolba mindnyájukkal – morogta. Rávicsorgott a döbbent újságírókra. A dolgát elvégezte. Túl nagy kár, hogy Perselus nem láthatta.

Harry hátralépett a pódiumról, és nézte, ahogy a káosz eluralkodik. Látta, hogy Luna rámosolyog, és bólintott neki. Dumbledore felé fordult, és rávigyorgott. – Nem vagyok többé a fegyvere, igazgató úr – csicseregte Harry vidáman. – Keressen más pancsert. – Nézte, ahogy Dumbledore ott ül, döbbent arccal, és önelégülten elmosolyodott.

Harry felnyúlt, megragadta a zsupszkulcsot, amely a nyakában lógott, és azt suttogta: Haza. Eltűnt, és soha többé nem tért vissza a varázslóvilágba.

O–––––––o–––––––o––––––––O

**EPILÓGUS**

Harry az elülső verandáján ült, és a kávéját iszogatta. A nappal már estébe fordult, és az ég vöröslött a lemenő naptól. Elégedetten sóhajtott fel. Mióta elhagyta a varázslóvilágot, az utóbbi két hét volt a legjobb az életében. Egyedül csakis arra vágyott, bárcsak megoszthatná ezt a pillanatot Ronnal, Hermionéval, és Perselusszal. Volt egy olyan érzése, hogy ők figyelik őt, és helyeslik.

Egy huhogást hallott, és felnézett. Nara ágaskodott a veranda fakerítésén, és Harry felnevetett. – Mi van, fiú? Ma borzasztóan feszengően viselkedsz. – Előrehajolt, és megsimogatta a baglyot. Nagyon hiányzott neki Perselus. Hiányolta szarkasztikus megjegyzéseit, jeges tekintetét, apró, szégyenlős mosolyát, mikor Harry dicsérte őt. Harry hátradőlt és felsóhajtott. Tudta, hogy a fájdalom végül lecsillapodik, és ő nem érzi tovább azt, mintha egy kő volna a gyomrában, de addig időre volt szüksége – időre, hogy emlékezzen, és időre, hogy gyászoljon, mint tette azt Ronnal és Hermionéval.

Harry újabbat kortyolt kávéjából, és azon nyomban fulladozni kezdett, mikor egy hangot hallott a háta mögül.

– Tudod, ha én a Sötét Nagyúr volnék, te már halott lennél.

Harry megmeredve ült, majd lassan megfordult, és maga mögé nézett. Nem tudott segíteni rajta, hitetlenkedve bámult az alakra, aki az árnyékban rejtőzködött.

– Perselus? – kérdezte döbbenten.

– Hello, Harry – üdvözölte a férfi vigyorogva.

Harry felállt, és a férfire fogta a pálcáját. – Nem tudom, ki maga, de Perselus Piton halott. Én magam láttam a holttestet – vicsorogta mérgesen. Dühös volt, hogy valaki a legjobb barátjának tetteti magát. Megesküdött, hogy varázslómódon fizet neki vissza.

Perselus kuncogott Harry kirohanásán. – Láttad a testet. Az pusztán egy áttranszfigurált test volt, hogy mindenkit megtévesszen – tájékoztatta őt.

– Miért? Hogyhogy életben vagy? Ott voltam, Perselus, hallottalak meghalni, láttalak meghalni – mondta reszkető hangon.

Perselus arckifejezése megenyhült a megbánástól. – Meghaltam Harry, ne gondold, hogy nem, de mielőtt meghaltam bevettem egy bájitalt, emlékszel? – kérdezte.

Harry bólintott, emlékezett a gyöngyfehér bájitalra, amit Perselus azelőtt ivott meg, mielőtt meghalt. Perselusra nézett, és zavartan mondta. – Emlékszem

Perselus rámosolygott, és magyarázni kezdett. – Azon a bájitalon hat hónapon keresztül dolgoztam. Nem tudtam, miért, hisz azon a ponton már készen álltam a halálra. Csak a békémet akartam, de akkor beléptél te az életembe, és életemben először élni akartam. A legjobb barátommá váltál, akit csak valaha is akartam; a családommá váltál. Így hát folytattam a munkát a bájitalon, és sosem hagytam, hogy tudomást szerezz róla, arra az esetre, ha mégsem működik – magyarázta nyugodtan, mikor Harry elkezdte ráncolni a homlokát.

– Elintéztem a pénzügyeimet, átváltottam a pénzemet mugli pénzzé. Megterveztem a házimanómmal, hogy cserélje ki a testem egy transzfigurált testre. A házimanó az én testemet a kúriára vitte, és elrejtette azt, arra várva, hogy felébredek–e vagy sem.

– Mi volt az a bájital? – kérdezte Harry.

– Egy nagyon ritka főzet, amelynek bonyolult az elkészítése. Rengeteg ráfordításba kerül. Életrekeltőnek hívják. Egy nagyon erős gyógyítófőzet, és roboráló. A halál órájában kell bevenni, és nem mindenki tudja, mikor fog meghalni, de én tudtam. Inchről inchre érezhettem a testemben, és mikor az idő közel volt, bevettem a bájitalt – magyarázta Perselus.

Harry mérges volt. Ránézett Perselusra és követelte. – A francba, miért nem mondtad el nekem? Ott lettem volna veled, várva, hogy segítsek.

Perselus sajnálkozó pillantás vetett rá. – Tudom, hogy ott lettél volna Harry, pont ezért nem mondtam el neked. Abban sem voltam biztos, hogy a bájital működne–e. Nagy esélye volt, hogy nem hat. Nem akartam felkelteni a reményeid, csak azért, hogy meghiúsuljon, amikor nem teszi a dolgát – magyarázta nyugodtan.

Harry egy ideig még zúgolódott, de vonakodva beismerte, hogy megértette. – Szóval, hogy működik? – kérdezte kíváncsian.

– Akkor, amikor a tested meghal, a bájital egy nagyon erős tartósító varázslatot szór a testre, amely így nem kezd el bomlani. Aztán a főzet elkezdi meggyógyítani a sérült szöveteket, és visszaállítja a testet a korábbi állapotába. Miután befejezte a munkáját, a bűbáj, amely a bájitalhoz lett adagolva, életre kelti a testet, apró energiát ad a szívnek, hogy stimulálja, és újra verni kezdjen. Ha ez működik, akkor a személy visszahelyezhető az életbe, ha nem, akkor a bájital hibás, a tartósító bűbáj leoszlik, és a test bomlásnak indul. Szerencsés voltam, hogy nekem működött – mondta Perselus mosolyogva.

– Akkor mit csinálsz itt? Biztos vagyok abban, hogy az igazgató boldog volna, ha látna téged – csattant fel Harry feszülten.

– Én halott vagyok a varázslóvilágban, Harry. A házimanómon kívül senki nem tudja, hogy életben vagyok. Szabad vagyok; szabad, hogy éljek, mentes a kémkedéstől, szabad, hogy azt tegyek, amit akarok. Így hát ide jöttem. Most azt akarom tudni, hogy van-e egy szobád még valaki számára? Hallottam, hogy van egy csodálatos bájital laborod – ugratta Perselus.

Harry csészéje összetört a padlón, miközben ő Perselusra vetette magát. Keményen megölelte a férfit, és próbálta visszatartani a zokogást, amely kitörni készült. – Hiányoztál – mormolta. – Elveszettnek éreztem magam a barátom nélkül. Sosem tudtam, hogy képes vagyok megszeretni valakit ennyire három és fél hónap alatt. Te megtestesítetted mind a legjobb barátom, a mentorom, és az apám alakját – mondta neki remegő hangon.

Perselus körülfonta karjait Harry körül, és megölelte őt. – Nekem is hiányoztál. Három nappal ezelőtt ébredtem fel, és ez volt az első hely, ahol lenni akartam, de túl gyenge voltam. Szükségem volt néhány bájital segítségére, hogy megerősítsem a testem, de olyan hamar, amilyen hamar képes voltam, idejöttem. Rendben van ez, Harry? – kérdezte Perselus idegesen.

– Tökéletesen tudod, hogy rendben – válaszolta Harry bőszen. Hátralépett, és Perselusra nézett, aki kilépett az árnyékból. Harry szeme döbbenten szélesre tágult, miközben magyarázta. – Perselus, a hajad.

Perselus öntudatosan nevetgélt. – Ahogy mondtam, a bájital az előző állapotába restaurálja a testet. Úgy vélem, sosem realizáltam, milyen sok sérülést okozott nekem Voldemort – mondta búsan.

Harry hitetlenkedve bámult a férfire. Perselus úgy nézett ki, mint húsz évvel ezelőtt. A haja már nem volt hófehér, visszaváltozott feketére, kicsit vastagabb volt, mint előtte. Ahol eddig zsíros volt, most fényesen ragyogott. A szeme és a szája körüli ráncok, amelyeket a fájdalom és a stressz okozott, elmúltak, sokkal fiatalabbá téve őt. Szeme csillogott, és Perselus elégedettnek tűnt.

Harry örömmel nevetett fel, és újra megölelte a férfit. – Boldog volnék, ha velem maradnál. Tudod, hogy elég szoba van számodra, és az undok bájitalaid számára – ugratta vigyorogva.

Perselus játékosan ráncolta össze homlokát, és halkan kuncogva rácsapott Harry karjára. Harryben felvetődött egy gondolat, és elhúzódott Perselustól, óvatosan nézve rá.

– Mi a helyzet a Sötét Jeggyel? A bájital szintén meggyógyította? – kérdezte kíváncsian.

Perselus elmosolyodott, és felgyűrte inge ujját. A bőr csupasz és sima volt. Sehol semmi jele nem volt a Sötét Jegynek. Harry finoman megérintette a karját, és elmosolyodott.

– Ó, Perselus, ez nagyszerű! – kiáltott fel vidáman.

Perselus egyetértően mosolygott. – Nem a bájital volt, ami eltűntette a jegyet. A halálom okozta. A Voldemorthoz fűződő kapcsolatom megtört, mikor meghaltam. A Sötét Jegy csak egyfajta tetoválássá vált, és a bájital eltűntette. Boldog vagyok, hogy megszabadultam a jegytől.

Harry rámosolygott, és halkan suttogta. – Boldog vagyok, hogy visszatértél.

Perselus ölelésbe fonta őt, és visszasúgta. – Ahogy én, Harry, ahogy én.

Csendben álltak együtt, sose látva egy vöröshajú fiú és egy barna bozontos hajú lány szellemalakját. Ott álltak együtt, karjuk átkarolva egymás körül, elégedetten mosolyogva az ölelkező alakokra. – Szeretünk téged, Harry. Béke legyen veled – suttogták és utolsó mosollyal eltűntek.

VÉGE

Megjegyzés - A temetési szertartás a Kelta-Wicca temetési szertartás szövege és rituáléja


End file.
